


Baby Blue

by celine_cooperjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Not like very sexy smut though, Smut, Teen Falice, The story of Alice Smith’s life, This gets sad, Title stolen from George Strait’s song, Trigger warning in note, semi canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Summary: The beautiful and tragic story of Alice Smith.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this story has been over a year in the making and it’s finally here. 
> 
> Just a few things before you start reading: 
> 
> Fic title comes from George Strait's song 'Baby Blue' which I've linked below. 
> 
> This is my own personal version of canon. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: Neglect, physical, emotional and mental abuse, attempted sexual assault, alcohol addiction, underage sex (15 years and older, consensual.) 
> 
> If there are any other warning that I missed or that I should add, please don’t hesitate to let me know. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The perfect playlist to listen to as you read: [al & jonesy](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5xeHXVbMWZpmakfbhsC5HV)

Song this fic get it's title from: [Baby Blue - George Strait](https://youtu.be/UJ-siA8Zcb0)

🔹

To say Roger and Caroline Smith never had the healthiest relationship would be an understatement. They would scream at each other, hit and throw things, all for the entire trailer park to hear. 

They were drunks, addicts, completely reckless. A point that was proven when Caroline realized she was late. 

Roger had swiped a pregnancy test from the convenience store and the two of them sat on the floor of their dingy trailer bathroom as they waited for the test to decide their future. 

The oven timer goes off as they stare up at the ceiling, stained yellow from cigarette smoke. "It's time." Roger gruffly says, knowing all too well what the result will be. 

Caroline sighs heavily as she watches him flip over the test, seeing two lines on the plastic stick. "Well fuck." 

Their baby girl, whom they name Alice Susanna Smith, is born on April 7th. Weighing 6lbs, 8 oz. Despite the blonde hair she inherited from her mom, she was a spitting image of her father, her big baby blue eyes identical to his. 

The couple is welcomed home with lots of food and hand me downs from other Southside parents, and little Alice is doted upon by the community of Southsiders. Well, she and Forsythe Pendleton Jones the second, the Serpent king's son. 

By age 2, Alice had witnessed more fights than any child should ever have to. 

Forsythe had heard every single one of their fights, and would often go to break them up, knowing that if he didn't, they would most likely kill each other. He grew especially worried once they welcomed their daughter. The Southside wasn't the best place for any child to grow up but he knew that little girl had been handed a shitty deck of cards when she got those two for parents and he sends up a prayer every once in a while that she'll turn out alright. 

At age 3 she learned how to open the front door and would toddle over to the side of the trailer to escape her parents screaming match. 

When Forysthe would inevitably walk over to break up yet another fight, he would often find the tot playing in the gravel and she would flap her tiny hand at him before going back to digging holes. 

At age 4 her daddy leaves and she chases him out to the road, carrying a backpack stuffed with toys and clothes, and clutching the teddy bear he gave her when she turned one. "Can I come too daddy?" She had asked him, staring up at him with her bright blue eyes. 

He sighs and kneels down to her level. "Your mama needs you, honey, you gotta stay with her." Her eyes fill up with tears as her bottom lip quivers and he presses a kiss to her forehead, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I love you, baby girl." 

She watches as he gets in his car and drives away, his headlights disappearing, never to return. She sits down in the grass and cries for her daddy, crossing her little fingers that he comes back for her. 

"Hey sweetheart." Forsythe greets the crying girl, kneeling down in front of her and wiping away a tear from her cheek. 

"Hi." She whispers. 

"You know who I am right, sweetie?" 

She nods. "You live there." She points to his trailer. 

"Yeah, you know my son too, he's come over and played with you a few times, do you remember him?" He points to the little boy on the porch and she nods. "Would you like to come over and play with him for a bit?" 

Alice thinks on it for a moment, wanting to say yes but remembering what her daddy had told her. "My daddy said I have to stay with mama." 

"Oh you can come back to your mama later sweetie, I just thought you'd want someone to play with, you're always out here all alone." 

"Will mama be mad at me for playing?" She asks innocently. 

"No sweetheart, I'll tell her where you are, don't worry." 

"Ok." She stands up and takes the tall man's hand as he walks over to his trailer. They climb up the steps to where little FP Jones is racing toy cars on the porch. His mother sitting in a chair, reading a book. 

"Hey buddy, I brought you a friend. You remember Alice?" 

"Hi." The boy greets. "Here, you can have this car, it's my favourite." He places a car in her palm and Alice grins, sitting down beside him and rolling the car along the wood of the rickety porch. 

They become fast friends after that day, becoming nearly inseparable. Chances are if you couldn't find one they were with the other. 

FP knocks on her door early in the morning, it's their first day of first grade. Caroline answers the door with a cigarette dangling from her mouth. "Hi Miss Smith, is Alice ready?" 

"She's finishing up breakfast. But you can come in and wait if you want to." 

He walks over to the table and Alice grins at the sight of him. "Hi Jonesy!" 

"Hi, Al. What are you having for breakfast?" He asks as he pulls himself up onto the chair next to her. 

"Cheerios, but they're kinda mushy now." She pouts, pushing the cereal around with her spoon. 

Caroline huffs and starts combing through Alice's hair. "They wouldn't be mushy if you had actually ate them instead of staring at the damn comic strips." 

"Sorry mama." 

"Just eat up, Senior's walking you and FP to school and I don't want you being late." 

"Daddy said when we're older Alice and I can walk alone to school!" FP excitedly tells her mother. 

"Yeah that's why he's been walking you to school, so you two can figure out your way there and back." FP watches with fascination as Caroline braids Alice's long blonde hair into pigtails that cascade down the back of her overalls. 

"Okay, you're good to go. Don't forget your lunch." 

Alice grabs the brown paper bag off the counter and looks towards her mother. "How do I look?" 

"Like your father." Caroline sighs. "Have a good day, baby doll." 

"Bye mama, love you." Alice calls as she and FP rush out of her house, finding Forsythe and his wife standing on the sidewalk, ready to take them to school. 

🔹

At the tender age of 8 her mama becomes the talk of the town after she gets arrested for shoplifting. It's what ultimately leads to her first fight. 

She and FP are playing around at the park when a couple of the older Northside boys show up. The park is situated between the North and South sides of town, allowing kids from both sides to enjoy it. They've never had a problem, well, until today. 

"Yuck, something stinks." Billy Drebcott groans. "Must be Alice Smith." 

Alice frowns, she doesn't think she smells bad, she showered that morning and her and FP haven't even been playing in the mud. "FP? Do I smell bad?" She whispers. 

He leans close and sniffs. "No. You smell like my mommy's soap." She's been staying with the Jones family for the past three days, just until the Serpents can scramble up the money to bail her mama out. 

"Alice's mom is a criminal. She's in jail because she's a bad person, I bet Alice is the same." The ten year old taunts. 

"My mama's a good person!" Alice defends. 

"Come on, Al, let's go home." FP whispers, grasping her hand in his. 

"I bet you won't have a home much longer since your mom is going to be stuck in jail for a while. You're going to be living on the streets with the rest of the Serpent scum." 

"Stop it!" FP yells, noticing how Alice's eyes have welled up with tears. 

"Why? Alice is just a dirty criminal like her mom. So are you. All Serpents are." 

It happens so fast that FP can't stop it, he just watches as Alice's fist connects with the taller boy's nose. She instantly gasps at her actions and the sight of blood. "I'm sorry!" Alice apologizes immediately.

"You're lucky my dad told me to never hit a girl." The boy warns, pinching his nose to stop the flow of blood. 

FP takes her hand again. "Come on, Al. Let's go home." 

🔹

Later that night as they're supposed to be sleeping, Alice sits up from the air mattress on the floor and nudges FP. "Jonesy? Are you awake?" 

"Yeah, I'm awake. What's wrong?" 

"Why were those boys so mean to me today? Is my mama really a bad person?" 

"No, she's not a bad person, she just made a bad choice." He tells her, he really does believe it, he also believes Alice is nothing like her mom. "I don't know why they were so mean to you, they're so much bigger than us and we were just playing." 

"Am I a bad person, Jonesy?" 

"No," he tells her instantly. "You're the best person. You're my best friend in the whole wide world, you're my favourite." 

"But I punched him and he was bleeding." 

"He deserved it." FP assures her. "I wanted to hit him too." 

"So I'm not a bad person?" He shakes his head. "Can I sleep with you?" 

He nods and scoots over to make room for her in his small bed. It's definitely not made for two people which is why they had blown up the air mattress for her, though every night without fail they've shared his bed instead. She gets scared at night, she worries about her mama, so sleeping beside FP makes her feel a little better.

🔹

Alice sits on her front porch as she waits for FP. He's late coming to meet her today, which is strange, he's never late. She doesn't want to have to walk to school without him, what's the fun in that? So she waits, maybe he just slept in or is having an extra big breakfast. She doesn't know how long she's been waiting but it seems to be a while, because soon her mama opens the front door and finds her sitting there. "What are you still doing here?" Caroline scolds, absolutely not dressed for the grocery store. "I thought you left?" 

"I'm waiting for FP." Alice explains. 

"Well he's obviously not coming, you can see him when you get home." She looks at her watch. "Fuck you're going to be late. Get in the car, I'll drop you off." Alice nods and hurries over to the car, strapping herself into the passenger seat. "You're too dependent on that Jones boy." Caroline tells her. 

"He's my best friend." Alice shrugs. 

"Sure he is. Just wait until you get older and he ditches you for some trollop." 

"He wouldn't ditch me, mama." 

"I said the same thing about your daddy and look how that turned out." 

Alice frowns. The rest of the car ride is silent and Caroline speeds into the elementary school parking lot. "Don't do this again, Alice. I don't have time to be dropping you off every day." 

"Sorry, mama." Alice mumbles, grabbing her backpack and lunch. 

"Have a good day, baby. I might not be home when you get back but the keys under the mat." Alice nods and hurries towards the doors so she won't be late, her mama is never home, it's something she's gotten used to at this point. 

She goes directly to FP's trailer after school, throwing her backpack onto her porch beforehand. She knocks on the door and is greeted by Senior, his eyes puffy and bloodshot as if he's been crying. "Hi Alice. FP is in his bedroom." 

Alice passes by him and Anna Jones who offers the girl a smile, even though she looks just as upset as Senior does. 

She walks into FP's room and sees him sitting on his bed playing with a toy airplane. "Hi Jonesy." 

"Hi Al. Sorry I didn't come to school today." 

"It's okay." She sits down on his bed next to him. "Is it because your daddy's sad? He looks sad." 

He shakes his head. "Mommy's sick." 

Alice's eyebrow crinkle in confusion. "Like with an upset tummy or a cold?" 

"I don't know. I don't think she has either of those though. They won't tell me what's really wrong, they said I'm too young." FP rolls his eyes at that. He's 9, surely that's old enough to know what's wrong with his mom. "They said I should spend as much time as possible with her because she might not be here much longer." FP's eyes fill with tears. 

"She's dying?" Alice asks quietly and FP nods. "I'm sorry, Jonesy." She wraps her arms around her friend and pretends not to notice as he cries, she knows he doesn't like crying in front of people. 

🔹

10 years old is way too young for someone to lose a parent. 10 years old is way too young for Alice to be holding FP's hand as his mother's casket gets lowered into the ground. 

"Can we go play outside, Allie?" FP whispers to her as his grandpa gives a speech about how great of a daughter his mom was. 

"Will we get in trouble?" 

FP shakes his head. "Daddy said I'm allowed to leave if it's too sad. I don't want anyone to see me cry, Alice. I promised mommy I'd be tough." FP pleads with her. 

"Okay. We can go play." She stands up from her seat and her mom catches her arm. 

"Where are you two going?" 

"Jonesy's sad, mama. We're going to play outside." 

Caroline nods. "You're a good girl, Alice. Don't get yourselves all muddy though." 

"We won't." 

She walks outside with FP and follows him over to the oak tree in the yard of the funeral home. She sits down next to him and watches as his bottom lip quivers. "You can cry, Jonesy. I won't tell anyone." Alice promises. "Your mommy wouldn't be mad at you for crying, you're still tough even if you're sad." 

FP nods and bursts into tears. Alice rests her head on his shoulder and holds his hand as a few tears fall down her own cheeks. She doesn't say a word, just comforts her friend as he grieves. 

🔹 

At age 11 FP comes seeking solace in Alice's trailer. 

"Have you had dinner?" He asks her as soon as she opens the door. 

"No, mama's not home." She answers. "But I know how to make really good sandwiches." 

"Can I eat with you?" 

"Duh." She answers as if it's the most obvious thing. "Come in!" 

With some requests from FP she makes them both a sandwich, and gestures for him to follow her into the living room where she turns on cartoons for them to watch. 

"You should come for dinner more often, Jonesy." 

"I might have to." FP mutters sheepishly. 

"How come?" 

"Dad isn't handling things very well, since mom died. He's been drinking a lot." He explains. "He can barely take care of himself, let alone me." 

"Oh," Alice replies, it's the only response she has. "You can stay here you know? Whenever you want to, I don't think mama would mind, and if she does I have a window in my room, so you can climb through." 

FP smiles. "Thanks, Al." 

"Do you think your daddy will get better?" 

"I hope so," FP answers solemnly. "I really hope so." 

🔹

"Come on, Alice. I don't have all day." Caroline tells her as she taps her foot impatiently outside the dressing room door. 

"Sorry mama." Alice apologizes. "I can't get it done up." 

"Well why didn't you say so? Open up." 

"Is anyone out there?" Alice asks. 

Caroline sighs. "Do you honestly think I would have you open the door if there was anyone out here?" Alice opens the door and peeks out to check for herself before turning around and letting her mama help her. "There. How does it feel?" 

"Itchy." Alice whines as she pulls on the straps of the training bra. 

"Well get used to it, you're gonna have to wear it every day." 

Alice's eyes grow wide. "Every day?" Caroline nods. "But it's itchy, I don't want to wear it." 

"Stop whining about it and get changed. I have somewhere to go after I take you home." 

Alice sighs and closes the change room door. Her mama always has somewhere to go. Alice doesn't know where she goes but she's always wearing something tight or revealing so she guesses it's not to run errands. 

That year is a big one for Alice, everything happens fast. She starts junior high, she starts wearing a bra, and perhaps the most horrifying moment of it all is when she finds blood in her underwear. She pulls them off in horror and yanks up her pants as she bolts to the living room. 

"Mama!" Alice screams, running to her mother who's smoking yet another cigarette as she thumbs through a magazine. "Am I dying?" 

Caroline looks at the garment in Alice's hand and sighs. "No babydoll, you're officially a woman, congratulations." She crushes her cigarette and points to the kitchen. "Throw them in the trash, they're ruined now." 

Alice does as she's told. "I'm too little to be a woman, mama." 

"You're twelve, this is right on time." Caroline assures her. "If you think having to wear a bra is bad, you're in for a wild ride now that you've gotten your period." Caroline presses a kiss to her temple. "Boys are going to be all over you now, babydoll. It's best that you just go along with it." 

"What do you mean, mama?" 

"Sex, baby. Boys are going to want sex." Alice raises an eyebrow at her and Caroline sighs again. "Come sit with me, we've got a lot to talk about." 

🔹

"Watch how far I can skip it." Alice beams as she picks up a rock, skipping it 4 times across the water. 

"Woah! How did you do that?" FP's personal best was 3. 

"I'm just that good." Alice shrugs. She sits down on the riverbank and FP joins her. "Have you ever kissed anyone, Jonesy?" 

"No. Have you?" 

Alice shakes her head. "Should we kiss each other?" 

FP's eyes grow wide. "What?" 

"Everybody else has kissed someone." Alice explains with a shrug. They're in 8th grade now, and in the fall they'll be in high school, better to gain experience now. 

"But you're my best friend." 

"Which is why we should kiss each other, we can give tips. If you're a bad kisser I'll tell you and you won't be mad because we're best friends." 

"Oh," FP starts. "Yeah that makes sense. We'll help each other." FP tilts his head a few times trying to find the best angle to kiss her at, and when he finally decides, he leans in and presses a hard kiss to Alice's lips, crushing her nose with his. 

"Ow, Jonesy!" Alice scolds. "You're hurting my nose, be more gentle." She leans in and tilts her head too so that they don't give each other bloody noses. She presses her lips to his in a gentle kiss, moving her lips experimentally like she had seen on TV. 

FP's tongue licks against her bottom lip and she pulls away with a giggle. "What are you doing?" 

"People kiss with their tongues too." 

Alice turns her nose up. "Ew? Really?" He nods. She leans in again and opens her mouth a little when his tongue licks at her lip again. It feels slimy and weird and she doesn't know what to do with her own tongue so she just leaves it to him. 

When they pull away there's a string of saliva between them and they both wipe their mouths with blushing cheeks. FP shifts awkwardly next to her and they sit in silence for a few minutes. "Want to come over and watch a movie? Mama's gone for the night." Alice asks him. 

"Again?" She nods. "Sure. You can sleep over again if you want to." FP offers, he doesn't like when Alice stays home alone at night, he'd much rather her be with him. 

"Thanks Jonesy. You're a good friend." 

🔹

Her mama was right. Boys do look at her differently now. Her breasts had grown over the summer and she was now a solid B cup, which meant every boy's eyes went directly to her chest. Well, every boy except FP. 

She hadn't changed much in his eyes. She was still his best friend. They still went swimming in the river and they still have sleepovers, she's pretty sure he doesn't even notice the changes, or if he does, he doesn't say anything. 

The boys in her classes notice though. Her mama had told her to expect it, but she's still caught off guard and gets uncomfortable when it happens. 

"I don't like the way all the boys look at you." FP tells her as they sit on his porch. 

"Mama said it's normal." Alice shrugs. "She says I'm supposed to be flattered that boys look at all." 

"Does it not bother you?" 

"Sometimes." She admits. "They think I'm pretty though, people keep asking me on dates." 

"Well you are pretty but, Al? I think they like your boobs, not you." He tells her as gently as possible, he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. 

Her eyes grow wide. "FP!" 

"What, Al? It's true!" He tells her. "I've heard some of the boys talking in the locker room." 

"They talk about me?" Alice questions, the idea exciting her. 

"Well not about you specifically, all of the girls. If they ever mention you by name I'll punch them out." She smiles a little. "They only want to go out with some of the girls so they can try and get to second base with them." 

"Oh." Alice says quietly. "Mark Christy asked me to a movie this weekend, I was going to say yes. Should I not?" 

"It's up to you, Al." 

"I think he's nice, he's always talking to me and asking to be my partner in science class." Alice tells him. "I think I'm going to say yes." 

"Do you want me to come with you? I can punch him if he tries anything." 

She laughs. "Jonesy! You can't come on the date with me! What would he think?" 

"He'd think to keep his hands to himself because I'll break them." 

"I don't think he will, he doesn't seem like that kind of person." 

She thought wrong. 

He leads her to the very back of the theatre, where the nearest people are two rows ahead of them. 

They share popcorn and a package of licorice, it's going perfectly. That is, until he fakes a yawn and stretches his arm around her. She smiles a little and leans into his side, thinking he wants to cuddle with her. 

She looks up at him and smiles, he smiles back, his eyes flicking down to her lips before leaning in. Her heart flutters, she's only ever kissed FP so she hopes that was enough practice. 

She leans in as well and his lips press against hers, softer than FP's did, clearly more experienced. He kisses her slowly, and this time when his tongue brushes against her lips she knows what to do. His tongue pushes into her mouth and she tries to copy his movements, the whole thing feeling so weird and sloppy. His hand slips lower on her shoulder and down to her breast, resting his hand on it. She pulls away from his lips. "What are you doing?" 

"What does it look like?" He's clearly annoyed that she broke the kiss. 

"I don't think I want you to." She tells him. 

He strokes her cheek and smiles at her. "Everyone does it, Alice." She thinks about it for a moment. "Let's just kiss again." He tells her taking her hand in his free one. 

She nods and leans back in, feeling his tongue push back into her mouth immediately. His other hand falls over her breast again, squeezing softly and groaning. He takes his hand away from hers and tangles it in her hair to tilt her head back a little as he moves his lips to her neck. He sucks down on it and she yelps. "Ow!" 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll be softer." He tells her, returning his lips to her neck. 

🔹

FP comes to her front door the next day and asks her to come with him to Sweetwater River. She excitedly agrees, needing to tell someone about the date she had. She informs her mama where she's going and the two of them race each other to the river. 

They sit down on the bank and FP immediately starts grilling her. "So? How was it?" 

"You were right." Alice quietly admits. "He did what you said he would." 

FP frowns. "Did you tell him not to?" 

She nods. "He said that everyone does it. " 

FP grits his teeth. "He's an ass." 

"There's something else." She says nervously. She pulls down the neckline of her turtleneck and shows him the hickey on her neck. 

"He gave you a hickey!" 

She nods, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "I didn't even think about it when he was doing it, I woke up this morning and saw it. I think mama would freak if she saw it." 

"Your shirt covers it good, don't worry." He assures her. "Does it hurt?" 

"Not anymore, it did when he was giving it to me though." 

"Do you think you're going to go on another date with him?" 

"I think so! He said he wanted to." 

When Monday rolls around though he pretends she doesn't exist and she finds herself crying in a bathroom stall at lunch. 

When FP finds out about it, he takes matters into his own hands, spreading the rumour that Mark Christy came in his pants the second he touched a boob. 

Sure there were some who didn't believe it, but it made Alice smile when he told her and that's what matters. 

🔹

The Northsider's tend to look down upon the Southsider's, something both Alice and FP learned the hard way. Everyone usually stayed in their bubbles, the Northsider's with the Northsider's and vice versa. 

Which is why it was so shocking when one of the Northside boys approached them during their lunch period a week into the ninth grade. "Hey, I'm Fred." 

FP raises an eyebrow at the scrawny boy. "I'm FP, this is Alice." 

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys?" 

"Not at all." Alice answers for the both of them. "Aren't you a Northsider?" 

Fred nods, his mouth filled with a bite of his sandwich. "Yeah, I live over on Birch street." 

"Isn't it like a rule that the Northsider's don't talk to the Southsider's?" 

He shrugs. "You guys seem cool, everyone else is so stuck up." He meets their eyes. "Unless you don't want me to talk to you?" 

"No!" FP answers quickly. "It just... caught us off guard I guess. We're not used to Northsider's treating us like actual human beings." 

"Well I pride myself on being nothing like the rest of them, people are people, if you're nice to me, I'm nice to you. Simple as that." 

"I think we're going to be good friends." FP smiles. 

And they were. 

🔹

On the five year anniversary of Anna Jones' death, Alice finds out just how much of an effect it's had on Forsythe. 

She's sitting in the small living room of her trailer, homework balancing on her lap, and a movie playing softly on the tv. Mama hadn't been home yet, so Alice, yet again, was forced to fend for herself. 

It's been a quiet night, which is why it shocks her when she hears someone knock on the door. She opens it just enough to see who it is, sighing in relief when she sees FP standing there in the darkness. "Oh hey, I didn't know you were stopping by, I thought you were hanging out with Fred." 

"Yeah I just got home a little while ago." His voice is shaky. "Can I come in?" 

Her eyebrows furrow, there's something wrong. "Yeah, of course." She locks the door behind him when he steps inside and when she turns around again she finds FP standing in front of her, his cheek cut and bleeding. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Do you promise not to tell anyone if I tell you?" 

"FP you know your secrets are safe with me. Always." Her voice is soft. "Now what the hell happened? Did you and Fred get into another wrestling match? Did one of the Northsider's jump you?" 

"No, no it's nothing like that... it's my dad." 

Alice's blood runs cold. "Your dad did this?" He nods. "Why?" 

"Because he's a mean drunk. He's been using me as his personal punching bag for the last year or so. I guess the alcohol stopped numbing his pain so he needed to take it out on something…  _ someone _ else. " 

"And he chooses his fucking teenage son?" She swallows the lump in her throat. "Sit down, I'll be right back." 

He grasps her wrist immediately, his eyes full of fear. 

"Where are you going?" 

Her face softens, she hates that his dad hurt him, hates his dad in general, but especially now. "I'm just going to get something to clean you up. I'll be right back." 

He nods and walks over to the couch, waiting for her to return to him. She rummages through the cabinets in the bathroom until she finds the small first aid kit. There's not a lot in it, but it's enough to fix him up. 

"This might hurt, I'm going to try and be gentle though." She promises when she returns to him, kneeling in front of him. 

She raises her hand, lightly dabbing at the cut on his cheek with a damp washcloth. He hisses as soon as she touches him. "Can't you just put a bandaid on it?" 

"A band aid won't stick with all this blood in the way." She tells him. "Just squeeze the pillow, I'll try and be quick." 

She cleans away the blood from his skin, and applies some ointment she finds in the kit, before laying a bandaid over the cut. "There, all done." 

He lets out a heavy breath, releasing the pillow. "Thank you."

She nods, gingerly setting the first aid kit aside. "You're staying here tonight." 

He doesn't fight her, just nods his head. "Come here." He pats the cushion next to him. 

She pushes her homework to the floor and joins him on the couch, smiling when he rests his head on her shoulder. "What would I do without you, Al?" 

"Let's hope we never find out." 

🔹

The rickety door of her trailer swings open and Alice watches as her mom comes barreling in, her lips glued to yet another scrummy looking man’s. She rolls her eyes, clearing her throat so they’ll acknowledge her presence and not undress each other in the middle of the living room. 

“Oh Alice, hey sweetheart. This is… um, what’s your name again?” She asks the man. Alice rolls her eyes, her mom never gets the name of whoever she brings home. 

“Jack.” He extends a grimy hand to her, and it makes her cringe. 

  
“I’ve gotta go.”    
  


“Where are you going?” Her mom questions with a sugary sweet tone, no doubt trying to play the part of doting mother. 

Alice shrugs. “I’ll figure it out.” 

“Don’t be too late.” 

Alice rolls her eyes as she storms out of the trailer, she’s positive her mother won’t notice if she comes home at all. 

Hopping the rickety fence that separates her trailer and the Jones’, she makes her way to the back, finding FP’s window and chucking a pebble at the glass. He opens it a moment later just as she was preparing to throw another. “Hold your fire.” He calls out before he sticks his head out. He extends a hand to her, helping her climb through and into his bedroom. “You know we have a door, right?”    
  


“Senior’s truck is here, and I’m not really in the mood.” 

  
  
“A buddy of his picked him up a little while ago, something about Serpent business.”

  
  
“He’s gotten really wrapped up with them recently, huh?” 

“Yeah,” FP sighs. “But it’s meant he’s been drinking a little less so I guess that’s something.” 

“Have you ever thought of joining?” She quizzes, following him out to the sofa. 

“Sort of, not too seriously, but it would be nice to have somewhere I belong, y’know?” 

“Maybe we could join together.” Alice suggests absentmindedly. 

“You want to join?” His eyes widen a little. 

  
“Like you said, it’d be nice to have somewhere I belong.” 

  
“Well maybe I’ll ask dad about it, see what we’d have to do.” He leans into the cushions. “You alright? You seem kinda pissed.” 

“Mom’s got a new flavour of the week.” 

“How bad is this one?” 

“He looks like he hasn’t showered in months. She really knows how to pick em’.” 

“Are you sure she’s actually picking them and they’re not picking her?” She blinks, not quite understanding what he’s implying. “Do you think she’s maybe doing it for money?”    
  


“Are you trying to say you think my mom is a prostitute?” 

“I’m not trying to be mean, Al. I’m just saying, isn’t it a little strange she goes out every day and comes home with a random guy?” 

“I don’t think she’s doing  _ that  _ though. She’s always been promiscuous.”    
  


“Maybe you’re right. All I’m saying is maybe it’s more, that’s all.”    
  
  


🔹

  
  


"Is this right?" FP asks Alice, passing his notebook to her. 

She stares at it for a moment, perfectly arched eyebrows knitting together. "Beats me. Fred?" 

The tall boy catches the book in hand, reading over it and chuckling. "Yeah no." 

"Fuck." FP groans. "I need a break." 

"I second that." Alice eagerly agrees, closing the books in front of her. 

"Well I may have something we could do, I don't know if you'd be up for it though." Fred suggests shyly. 

"What is it?" 

"Well I was snooping around in my brothers room the other day because he owed me five bucks, and I found his stash of pot." 

Alice and FP share a look. "We've never done it." 

"Neither have I, but I keep thinking about it. We could sneak a joint from him and share it? If you want to." 

FP shrugs. "What the hell, why not?" 

And so Fred proceeded to sneak a joint from Oscar's bedroom, lighting it with a matchstick he found in his nightstand. 

He takes one long drag, immediately choking when he inhales the smoke. "Fuck." He sputters, passing the joint to FP. 

He eyes his friend and takes a smaller drag, not inhaling as deeply as Fred. He passes it to Alice as he tries to hold it in, having heard that was the best way to feel the effects. 

Alice takes the next drag, blowing it out after a moment. She takes another hit before passing it to Fred. 

"You barely even reacted?" Fred gasps in amazement at her. 

She smiles, blowing the smoke out sultrily. "My mom smokes like a damn chimney, I've learned a thing or two from watching her." 

"Your mom sounds like a real winner." Fred comments sarcastically, immediately blushing when he realizes what he said. "Sorry that was rude." 

Alice shrugs. "You didn't lie though. She's kind of the worst sometimes." 

"What about your dad? Can't you stay with him?" 

She scoffs, taking the joint from FP and taking an extra long drag, the topic of her dad has always been a sore one. "He left when I was little, haven't seen him since. Mama says he was a deadbeat since the day she met him, but he was my everything for a while." She recalls sadly. FP frowns, reaching down to set his hand on her shoulder. "Enough of this sappy shit, where's the liquor cabinet?" 

"Downstairs, it's locked though." 

"You keep yours locked?" Alice looks shocked at that but shrugs it off. "Do you have a credit card or something?" 

"I have an old Pop's gift card, that's it." 

"That'll work, give it to me." 

Fred raises an eyebrow at her. "Why?" 

"I'm gonna pick the lock, duh." 

Fred hands the card to her with a nervous hand, a little thrill running through him at the idea. He's never drunk anything besides a supervised glass of wine at his cousin's wedding earlier in the year, and it was gross. 

"It's exhausting being friends with her." Fred says to FP as Alice flounces down the stairs. 

"Always exciting though." He responds with a grin. "Come on Freddy." 

🔹 

Freshman year brought along many milestones, but perhaps the thing most standout is the end of the school year party and the one major thing that happened during it. 

It's a traditional high school party, a way to relax and have fun before exams start. She and FP had gone to the party together and unintentionally went separate ways halfway through. 

One of the junior boys, Jamie, had noticed her as soon as she walked in and had offered her a drink which she happily took. 

"So are you a sophomore?" He asks, making eyes at her over his cup. 

She shakes her head and takes a sip. "Freshman." 

He nearly chokes on his drink. "Wait really? I knew I hadn't seen you around much this year but I just assumed you were a transfer." He places his hand on her waist and bites his lip as he looks her up and down. "You do not look like a freshman. You're a hell of a lot more mature looking than the other freshman girls." 

"Thank you?" She questions, not sure if she should take it as a compliment or not. 

"It's a good thing." He assures her. "They're pretty, but you... you're hot." 

"You're not too bad yourself." She flirts, placing her hand on the back of his neck. He grins down at her, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist. He licks his lips as he stares down at her and she knows what he's thinking. Her heart flutters as she raises up on her tip-toes slightly and he chuckles as he meets her halfway, kissing her softly. It's a much better kiss than either of the ones she's had before. His lips move against hers slowly, not rushing or trying to shove his tongue down her throat, just taking his time and savoring the feel of her lips on his. 

He nips at her bottom lip and she smiles. He kisses her again, deepening it. And this time she doesn't hate the feel of a tongue in her mouth. He knows what he's doing and he's a hell of a lot more experienced than Mark or FP. She melts into the kiss, he tastes like beer and spearmint gum, and she strangely likes the combination. 

"You wanna get a room?" He asks her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

She nods shyly and lets him take her hand, leading her upstairs. She looks around as she disappears upstairs and sees FP making out with some girl on a couch, at least he won't be wondering where she is. 

She feels her heart speed up as he knocks on doors, trying to find an empty one. He finally gets one and gestures for her to walk in first. He kicks off his shoes and socks and sticks one on the door handle before closing it. 

He walks over to her slowly and places his hands on her hips, he can tell she's nervous. "Have you ever done this before?" She raises an eyebrow at him. "Are you a virgin?" 

"Oh... uh, yeah. I am." 

"Can't believe someone as hot as you is a virgin." He pecks a kiss to her lips. "I'll be right back." 

She nods and sits down on the bed, waiting for him to come back from wherever he's going. He comes back a couple minutes later with a towel in hand. "What's that for?" She asks. 

"Just going to put this down, just in case." She doesn't quite get what he means but shrugs it off, watching as he pulls back the cover and lays the towel down. "I'll be gentle obviously, but since you're a virgin and all I don't want to take my chances." 

He shrugs off his jacket and steps closer to her, slipping his arm around her waist and down to her ass, squeezing it. "You still wanna do this?" 

She's not sure if she really does but her mama told her that it's best to just let boys have their way. So instead, she nods and leans into him, closing her eyes as he leans down to kiss her. He fondles her ass through her jeans and moves his hands around to unbutton them. She takes the hint and steps out of them when he pushes them past her hips. 

She feels embarrassed standing there in front of him in a t-shirt and panties but then he's kissing her again and pulling at the hem of her shirt. 

He pulls her shirt over her head and gives her a little push towards the bed. She takes the hint and lays down on it, watching as he strips off his own clothes until he's just in his boxers. 

He joins her on the bed and hovers over her, trailing his fingertips between her breasts and down to the waistband of her panties. He leans his head down and starts pressing nipping kisses to her breasts, she knows she'll have marks in the morning but it feels nice and she doesn't really want him to stop. 

He slips his hand underneath her and unclasps her bra and she feels her entire face heat up in embarrassment as her breasts are exposed to him. His lips close around the peak of one of her breasts and she wonders if he can hear her heart pounding. She lets out a soft moan as he switches, his hand coming up to play with the one his mouth isn't occupying. 

He grinds his hips against her, the only thing between them is the fabric of their underwear and she gasps at the hard feeling against her. 

He hooks his fingers in her panties and pulls them down and off before getting off of her and digging around in his pants pocket. He pulls out a small foil packet and Alice watches with wide eyes as he slips off his boxers and rolls the condom over himself. 

He joins her on the bed again and kisses her swiftly, settling himself between her legs. She braces herself; she's tiny and she's sure that it's going to hurt. But, her mama said that she should just let boys have their way. So, she spreads her legs wide and clenches her fists as he positions himself against her. 

She whimpers as soon as she feels him push inside her. She can feel her body stretching to accommodate him and it hurts. She clenches onto his shoulders as he continues to push forward slowly. 

It doesn't last long, which she's grateful for. He lets loose an array of expletives into her skin as he comes and she feels relieved when he's finished. 

She tries to ignore the blood on the towel as she redresses but she catches a glimpse and winces. If Jamie notices the blood he hadn't said anything, maybe that's a good thing. It's awkward as they both dress in silence but when she's done she stands up on weak knees and he gives her a smile. "I'll clean up in here, go enjoy the party." 

There's a dull throbbing between her legs as she walks back downstairs and she scans the room for FP. 

He looks over at her and his eyebrows wrinkle in confusion. "Hey where have you been? Why are you walking weird?" 

"Can we go home?" She asks him, hoping he'll say yes. 

"Sure, Al. Are you alright?" 

She doesn't answer him until they're outside. "I had sex." 

"Wait, what? You had sex? Tonight?" She nods. "With who? When? Where?" He's beyond confused. 

"Jamie Denver like ten minutes ago in one of the bedrooms." 

"That's why you're walking weird." She nods. "Did it hurt?" 

"Like hell. There was blood on the towel." 

"Jesus." He mutters our. "Are you okay? Do you regret it?" 

She shakes her head. "I'm okay. And no, I don't think so. I mean it hurt like hell but I've heard people say it's supposed to hurt the first time." She tells him. "And I don't know how to explain it but I feel... different. Like a whole new person." 

"So I don't need to punch him out?" 

She giggles and takes his hand in hers. "No Jonesy, you don't have to punch him out." 

"Because I would." He assures her. 

"I know. And I love you for that, but really, I'm okay." She nudges him with her shoulder. "I could go for a milkshake though." 

🔹

A persistent tapping wakes Alice and she groggily peeks through her window, finding FP standing outside in the darkness. She unlatches the window and pushes the rickety, squeaky pane up. "What the hell are you doing here? It's the middle of the night." 

"Dad locked me out." FP explains with a shrugs, climbing into her room through the window. "I forgot my key." 

"I thought you were home all night?" She quizzes. 

FP stumbles on his words after that, immediately alerting Alice. He scratches the back of his neck nervously. "Oh yeah no, Kelly Jenning's invited me over. Just got back a little while ago and here I am." 

She doesn't buy it. "Must of been a good night if you're just getting back now." 

"Yeah, I mean we've had something brewing for a while now. Finally came to a head tonight." 

"Mhm. Take off your shirt." 

His eyes widen. "What?" 

"Take off your shirt." She repeats sternly. 

"Why?" 

"Because I said so." He doesn't move and she reaches for the fabric, making him step back. "FP take off your damn shirt right now." 

He pulls the t-shirt slowly over his head, cringing as soon as Alice sees the bruises on his torso. She gasps as soon as her fears are confirmed. 

She looks away from him, her hair hiding her face. He knows immediately what's happening and steps closer to her, tilting her face up to look at him. "Al, they don't hurt that much. It's okay."

"I don't care!" She barks. "He should never have laid a finger on you in the first place. I get he's still sad about your mom but for fucks sake get some professional help instead of beating on your son." 

He wipes the tears from her cheeks. "I'll be eighteen soon, be able to move out and get my own place. He won't be able to hurt me then." 

"That's not for another two years FP. What if in that time, he hurts you so bad he..." Her sentence dies off, not wanting to voice the fear in her mind. 

"Al that won't happen." 

"It could! You don't know." She stares down at his ribs, at the bruises adorning his skin. "Look at you. We should take you to the doctor." 

"I'm fine, I promise." 

"FP you could have a broken rib." 

"I think I'd be in a lot more pain if I had a broken rib." 

"But adrenaline-" 

"How about I compromise with you?" She blinks. "I'll go to the school nurse tomorrow and if she says I need to go to the doctor, I will." 

"What are you going to tell her? She's going to ask how you got so banged up." 

"I'll tell her I got in a fight with one of the Northside kids." She sniffles, folding into his arms. "I'm okay, Al. I promise you." 

"I hate him." 

"I know you do." He whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "So do I." 

"I'll go get you some ice." She tells him, wiping her cheeks. "Make yourself comfortable?" 

He smiles at her, kicking off his jeans. "Will do." 

She comes back shortly after with an ice pack in hand. "Mom's not home. I can take her room if you want the bed to yourself? I don't want to hurt you while we're sleeping." 

"Al? If I'm being honest, there is nothing I want more than to lay next to you. You help me forget about all the shit in my life." 

She smiles at that and slips into the small bed next to him, tucking herself close to his side and passing him the ice pack. "Do you want some ibuprofen or something for the pain?" 

He shakes his head, curling an arm around her shoulder. "No I'm fine, really it doesn't hurt that bad." 

"Okay. Well if that changes you know where everything is, or you can wake me up I don't mind." 

He shushes her, giving her a soft smile. "Get some sleep Al. I'm alright." 

🔹

The trailer door creaks as Alice walks through, having just come home from fooling around with Keith Crimson in the back of his parents SUV. It wasn’t an amazing experience, his hands were cold and fumbling and he didn’t even get her close, not that anyone she’s been with has or even gave a proper effort, mind you. But still, it was fun, and he took interest in her, called her pretty and made her feel special. So while it wasn’t great, it made her feel like a person and not some hoodrat from the Southside. 

“Well aren’t you a pretty thing.” A man’s voice smoothly draws. She tenses up immediately, she hadn’t expected anyone to be here besides her mama, and even that was a low chance. “You must be Caroline’s daughter.” 

“What’s it to you?” She spits feistily. 

“Just seeing the family resemblance. Now your ma, she’s attractive, but you… you’re just on another level.” 

“Fuck off.” Alice hisses, walking away from the creepy man.    
  


He catches her arm as she makes a move for the hallway, pulling her back to him. “Where are you going?” 

“I’m tired.”    
  


“Why don’t you stay out here for a little while? Keep me company?” He suggests, stroking his thumb across her cheekbone. 

“I don’t think so.” 

“You’re real cute if you think I’m asking. Sit your ass down.” 

“No.” Alice clenches her jaw as he stares her up and down. “Fuck you.” 

She tries to get away from him again but his hold only tightens, taking her other wrist in hand. “You play hard to get, huh?” She responds with spitting in his face, which instead of making his grip on her loosen, only seems to piss him off. She doesn’t even fully register his hand leaving her wrist, because as soon as she notices, it connects with her cheek, the force of the hit knocking her to the ground. “You really shouldn’t have done that, princess.” He smiles wickedly as he kneels down on the ground neck to her, yanking on her hair to shove her down. “Now, if I were you, I’d play nice.”    
  
“Get the hell off of me.” She warns, struggling underneath his weight as he pins her to the dingy floor. 

“You know this could be fun for both of us.” He tells her, flipping the clasp of his belt open. Her heart rate picks up as she looks around her wildly, feeling his fingers find the button of her jeans. Her eyes land on a lamp, just above her on the end table, and she reaches up as high as she can, shoving it off and letting it crash to the floor. “You little bitch.” He delivers a sharp slap to her cheek and she lets out a sob. 

“Get off of me!” She screeches, hitting him repeatedly. 

“What the hell is going on out here?” Her mama asks as she walks into the living room. 

Alice takes the distraction as her opportunity to scramble out from underneath the man. “Mama! I came home and he-” 

“She tried to come onto me.” He manages to get out before she can. 

“You piece of shit, no I didn’t.” 

  
“I was out here getting a glass of water when she came in, introduced myself to her as a courtesy and she was just all over me.” He makes up, strutting over to her mom and curling his arm around her waist. ”Had to knock the lamp off so you’d wake up, I know how heavy of a sleeper you are, babe.” 

“You’re not seriously going to believe him, are you?” 

“He doesn’t have any reason to lie to me.” Caroline defends. 

  
  
“Mom, you don’t even know him! I’m your daughter.” 

  
  
“He’s my boyfriend.” 

Alice scoffs. “Since when?” 

“We made it official tonight.” She tells her, smiling up at the disgusting man with a lovesick expression.    
  
“And why would I want anything more when I’ve already got you.” He smiles down at her mother and kisses her softly. 

“Exactly. Don’t pay her any mind, she’s too much like her father for her own good.” She glares over at her daughter. “Keep your hands to yourself, Alice, you hear me?” 

Alice blinks, completely shocked that her mom didn’t believe her. “Un-fucking-believeable.” She mutters, tears stinging her eyes as she makes a beeline out the front door. She slams it shut behind her, unbeknownst to her, catching the attention of FP. He watches out his window as she storms off into the night. He knows her well though, knows that something is bothering her and that there’s one place she’s going to go. And so, he slips on a jacket and makes his way outside, heading in the direction he’s sure she went. 

Sure enough, that’s where he finds her, knees pressed to her chest as she sobs silently in an abandoned tunnel. He frowns at the sight, his heart aching at whatever happened. He knows she was going out on a date tonight, maybe the guy turned out to be a dick? 

He stays silent as he sits down next to her, curling his arm around her. She tenses up in his hold immediately. “It’s me. You’re okay.” She nuzzles into him, letting him wrap his arms tighter around her as he presses kisses to the crown of her head. “You wanna tell me what happened? Keith turn out to be an ass?” 

She shakes her head. “Not Keith.” She sniffles as she lifts her head, letting FP get a look at the already bruising mark on her cheek. 

His jaw clenches. “Who did this?”    
  
“Mama’s new boyfriend.” She scoffs out. “Came home from my date with Keith and he was in the kitchen. Grabbed me before I could get to my room.” 

FP shuts his eyes tight, trying to keep his breathing in check. He knows whatever happened wasn’t good, she’s small, 100 pounds soak and wet, if that, it wouldn’t take much to overpower her and he has a feeling the man knew that. “Did he…” He trails off, not able to bring himself to say the word. 

“He was going to. Managed to wake up mama before he could.”    
  
“I hope she kicked his ass out and called the cops.” 

“Do you think I’d be here if she did?” She sniffles, wiping a tear from her cheek. “He told her I was the one who came onto him, and she bought it. My fucking mother, ladies and gents.” 

“I’ll kill him.” FP grumbles, making a move to stand up but Alice catches his hand. “No… don’t. We know how this goes, he’ll be around for a week and then she’ll be onto the next one. It’s not worth it.” 

“Alice he almost-” 

“I know what he almost did, believe me, I would love to see you kick his ass, but I don’t want you getting hurt. I need you with me.” 

“I’ll get dad to do it then, or one of his buddies. I-” 

“FP, no. It’ll be fine.” He opens his mouth to protest again but she cuts him off. “Just be here with me, okay?” 

He nods, his jaw still clenched. She leans into him, breathing in his scent and letting it calm her. 

🔹

She had never had to fight for FP’s attention before, he’d always been her person, the one stable and sure thing in her life. So imagine her damn surprise when FP starts dating Kelly Jennings and puts all of his time and effort into the girl.    
  


Chemistry had been long and boring and really all she wants to do is grab a milkshake and a burger at Pop’s with her friend. She rolls her eyes when she finds him and Kelly engaged in a lip lock, pressed up against the lockers. And of course, her back just has to be against Alice’s locker. It’s the downside to having FP’s locker next to hers. “Do you horndogs mind? I’d like to get into my locker.” 

The bottle blonde lets out a girlish giggle, forcing Alice to hold back an eye roll. The girl just seems overall fake, as if she's constantly putting on a show for FP, rather than being herself. She doesn’t understand what FP sees in her, besides the obvious physical features. “Sorry, Al.” FP apologizes, scooting themselves over a little. “How was class?” 

“Boring as shit. What’s new?” She sighs. “Want to grab something at Pop’s? I could really use the breather before I go home and get swamped in homework for the rest of the night.” 

“Oh, well-” 

“He’s coming over to my house actually,” Kelly answers for him. “He’s meeting my parents tonight.” She adds dreamily. 

“Haven’t you only been dating for like two weeks?” 

The girl glares at her. “Guess I can’t expect you to understand given your mother’s influence, but some of us know a special relationship when we get it.” 

“Cool it Kel, she’s my best friend.” 

  
  
“She’s disrespecting our relationship.” She whines. 

“I wasn’t disrespecting shit you bimbo. I was asking a question.” 

“Whatever, we have to go, come on FP.” She takes the boy's hand, dragging him down the hall with her. He cocks his head around, mouthing an apology to Alice. 

“Everything alright?” Fred asks, startling her as he shows up behind her. 

  
  
“Fine. Just not a fan of FP’s  _ friend _ .”

  
  
“Ah, Kelly.” Fred chuckles as he leans against the locker. 

“It’s not funny, Fred.” Alice exclaims, slamming her locker shut. “I mean who the hell does she think she is? And he follows her like a little lost puppy, it makes me sick. Physically sick.” 

“I think someone’s jealous.” Fred teases, following her as she makes her way down the hall. 

“I’m not jealous, I just don’t like seeing my friend being taken advantage of.”    
  
“He’s a big boy, Al. If he’s happy with her, then obviously she’s not so bad.” 

“Oh yeah, take his side.”    
  
Fred chuckles, curling his arm around Alice’s shoulder. “I’ll keep you company on his behalf. We can order a pizza and throw darts at his yearbook photo.” 

She laughs. “Sounds good to me.” 

  
  


🔹

She really hadn’t expected FP and Kelly to last as long as they have, and as selfish as it may sound, she’s been hoping they would call it quits soon. She had gotten used to being the number one girl, and just number one person in general, in FP’s life, so suddenly being replaced hadn’t been something she handled well. 

“I’m not jealous, stop saying that.” She whines as she lies on Fred’s bed. 

“You’re eating mom’s blueberry muffins like they’re m&m’s.” Fred points out. 

“She’s a good baker.” 

He gives her a knowing, almost judgmental, look. “You’re eating your feelings.” 

She huffs. “When did you become a psychiatrist?” 

“I’m not, I can just tell when two people clearly have the hots for each other, and you and FP do.”

“He doesn’t have the hots for me!” 

“Yes he does! Are you blind? He looks at you like you’re his whole world.”

“We’re best friends.” The idea is almost laughable to her, FP has never looked at her as anything but a friend, and the same goes for her, the idea of either of them feeling any other way is absurd. 

“You’re a hell of a lot more than that, sooner you realize it, the happier you’ll both be.” Alice is quiet for a moment, something Fred notices with a cocky smirk. “See? You’re thinking about it, you know I’m right.”

She hurls a pillow in his direction, just barely missing him. “Fuck off. I’m not thinking about anything.” She tells him with a roll of her eyes. “Did you know I walked in on them? Yep. FP invited me over to watch a movie he rented from the video store, so I walked in and bam there they were banging one out.” Alice snootily recalls. “Apparently she showed up as a surprise and he just forgot to let me know? I think she did it on purpose.” 

“Jealous.” Fred coughs out. 

Alice gapes. “No I’m not! Would you like to walk in on your best friend mid fuck?” 

“No, I wouldn’t, but Alice, you’ve told me this story three times since it happened.” Fred raises up on his knees to better look at her. “All I’m saying is maybe you should reevaluate your feelings for him. I mean you guys are so close, would it really be a surprise if the love bug bit?” 

🔹   
  


At this point, Alice has grown to be more shocked when her mom actually remembers to leave the door unlocked, rather than when she locks her out. Any other time it wouldn’t be a big deal, she would just stroll over to FP’s trailer and hang out with him, but of course he’s not home, and he hasn’t been getting home until late. So instead, she sets up camp on her front porch, sitting on a rusty, cold, folding chair and making her way through some homework. 

The sound of crunching gravel catches her attention and she looks up to see FP driving up in his dad’s pick up truck. She clenches her pen a little tighter in her hand, her pulse quickening as he pulls into his small drive. She knows he’s seen her, hard not to with the harsh fluorescent porch light shining down on her. She knows he’s going to come talk to her, and for once she finds herself wishing he was with Kelly, so she could avoid him just this once. “Hey you.” FP calls, making his way over to her porch. He leans cooly against the railing. “What are you doing?” 

“Mama locked me out again and I left my key inside.” 

“Shit, no windows open?” 

  
She rolls her eyes. “If there were, do you think I’d be sitting out here freezing my ass off?” 

“Right, sorry.” He shrugs his jacket off and extends it towards her. “Here, wear this, warm yourself up.” 

She gives him a small, but genuine smile, as she wraps the too big jacket around her small frame. “Thanks.” 

  
“You could’ve hung out in my place, you know where the key is.” She does know, and it had crossed her mind, she knows that if Senior had come home he wouldn’t have minded, but there was something in her that just didn’t want to step foot in his trailer. A part of her that was almost nervous to be around him. It’s like he’s become a stranger to her. 

“Wouldn’t Kelly be pissed if I let myself into your house uninvited?” 

FP shakes his head, chuckling a little. “I think she’d understand, Al.” 

“Don’t laugh you asshole, it’s a legit question. It’s clear she doesn’t like me.” 

“She likes you, she’s just a little intimidated by you, that’s all.” 

She scoffs, laughing herself this time. “Intimidated by me? Yeah right.” 

“You know me better than anyone, of course she’s intimidated. But she doesn’t hate you.” They’re both quiet for a moment. “So are you gonna come over to mine?” He questions. “Because if not, I’m hanging out here with you, your choice.” 

She rolls her eyes fondly. “Fine, but only because I’ve lost all feeling in my ass due to this poor excuse of a chair.” 

🔹

  
  


“Hey man, is Alice okay?” FP whispers to Fred as they work on their lab project. 

Fred raises an eyebrow at him. “What?” 

“I mean, has she said anything to you?”

“Nothing that comes to mind, why?” 

“I don’t know, she’s just been acting weird.” 

“Weird how?” 

“Well I got home from Kel’s the other night, and saw Alice sitting on her porch, I guess her mom locked her out again, so I went over to talk to her and I don’t know, she just seemed… off. Almost like she was mad at me.” FP shrugs. “Maybe it was nothing, I’m probably just reading a little too much into it. I mean she probably was just pissed with her mom.” 

“Are you really that stupid?” Fred hisses, catching FP off guard. “Do you not see what you’ve been doing, how you’ve treated her lately?” The boy blinks and Fred rolls his eyes. “Forget it.” 

“No, no, tell me. Did I do something?” 

“Ever since you started dating Kelly, you’ve completely shut her out.” 

“No I haven’t!” 

“Yes you have!” Fred insists. “For as long as I’ve known you, Alice has always been your person, you two were practically attached at the hip, you saw each other every single day. But ever since you started dating Kelly, you’ve given her all of your time and attention, which, don’t get me wrong, is important, but it’s like you don’t make time for any of us anymore, especially Alice.” 

“I didn’t even realize.” FP breathes out, an immense amount of guilt washing over him. “So that’s why she’s been acting weird?” 

Fred nods. “She feels like she was replaced. We’re both happy for you and Kel, but it would be nice to still feel like we’re a part of your life.”    
  
“I’m sorry man.” 

Fred shrugs. “It’s not me you need to apologize to.” 

🔹

As Alice flips through the tv channels, she hears footsteps outside the door, soon accompanied by a knock. Her eyebrows knit together and she walks over to the window, peeking out to see who’s there, and seeing FP standing on the porch, hands stuffed in his pockets. 

She opens the door with a confused expression. “Since when do you knock?” 

He ignores her question. “Grab your jacket, we’re going out.” 

“What?” 

“We’re going out.” He repeats. 

  
  
“Yeah I got that part, but what’s the occasion?”    
  


“No occasion, just wanted to spend the day with my best girl.” 

She rolls her teasingly at the nickname but can’t ignore the way it makes her heartbeat quicken. “Does your  _ ‘best girl’  _ get a burger out of this?” 

He nods, shooting her a wink as she shuts the door. “And onion rings if she’s nice to me.” 

🔹

“Alright, I’m confused.” Alice admits, taking a bite out of her burger. 

“About what?” 

“You show up on my doorstep randomly, take me to Pop’s and then drive us to the river. What’s the deal?” 

“This is our favourite spot.” 

“I know it is, but we haven’t come here in months,” She shakes her head, correcting herself. “We haven’t really hung out at all. I mean, don’t you usually have plans with Kelly?” 

“Not anymore.” He answers nonchalantly, noticing Alice’s expression has grown even more confused. “I ended things today.” 

Her eyes widen. “What? Why?” 

“Because she didn’t like that I wanted to see you instead of her tonight.” 

“FP you didn’t have to-” 

“It’s not the first time she’s acted like that.” He turns to Alice, offering her a sad smile. “I’ve been kinda shitty to you over the last few months, and I’m sorry. I guess I just got caught up in making sure Kelly was happy and cared for, that I didn’t stop to think about how you felt. It was an ass move and I’m sorry.” 

Alice is quiet for a moment. “You were kind of a dick for a little while, I mean letting her crash our movie nights?” 

“I know!” FP exclaims. “She kept getting mad whenever we talked, I mean what’s the fun in movie night if you don’t discuss it?” 

Alice smiles at him, nudging his shoulder. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” He tells her sincerely. “But, I’m all yours again, and in the future, whoever I may date, I promise not to ignore you again. You or Fred, I missed him too.”    
  


She smiles, leaning in close to his side, feeling like everything is right again. 

🔹

A persistent tapping fills Alice’s senses and she slowly stirs awake. It’s coming from her window,  _ tap… tap… tap…  _

With sleepy limbs she pulls herself up out of bed and pushes aside her curtain, peeking out and finding FP throwing a stream of pebbles at her window. Of course it’s him. She pushes the window up with a squeak. “I was sleeping.” 

“It’s eleven!” 

  
“I’m tired!” 

“Nerd. Get dressed, I’ve got something to show you.” 

“Why do I have to get dressed? Can’t you just show me?” 

“No, because you need the full experience. I mean, you can wear your pyjamas but you’re gonna be cold.” 

“If whatever it is ends up being lame I’m going to pound on you a little.” 

“I promise, you’ll like it. Now hurry up slowpoke, I’m excited!” 

She slips into the jeans she was wearing earlier in the day and pulls on a long sleeve thermal from her closet, along with a pair of sneakers, before making her way outside, tucking her key into her back pocket. “Alright, what is it?” 

He doesn’t answer, just takes her hand in his and pulls her over to his trailer. “This!” He exclaims, pulling the sheet off to reveal a shiny black motorcycle. 

Her eyes gleam. “No way!” 

“Yes way!” 

“Is this where you were all day?” 

“Mhm, Fred and his dad were giving me a hand with it, wanted to make sure it was in good condition.” 

“This is amazing! How did you afford this?” 

“One of dad’s buddy’s was selling it, offered it to me for practically nothing.” He smiles at her. “Wanna go for a ride?”    
  
“Is that a trick question? Of course I do!” 

She settles herself on the back of the cycle, waiting for FP to join her. He shrugs off his jacket and helps her into it. It always swallows her small frame but it keeps her warm and that’s all he cares about. “It gets pretty chilly, don’t want you to freeze.” 

“I’ll go grab my own!” She insists. “You’re gonna be cold.” 

“I’ll be fine. You’re the one who’s cold all the time.” She blushes, it’s true, she’s been given his jacket far too many times when she's underestimated the weather for him to take the chance. He picks up one of the helmets from the ground and sets it atop her head, tightening it and carefully securing it for her. 

“How stupid does this thing look?” She questions, the helmet feeling much too big for her. 

“You look cute.” He assures her, slipping on his own helmet. “Hold on tight, Al.” 

She fastens her arms securely around his middle as he revs up the motorcycle and carefully peels out of the trailer park. In a strange way it feels like freedom, like they don’t have any worries in the world as the wind ripples through their clothes. It feels right, holding onto him and taking in the surroundings of their small, but pretty little town. Her own little version of Heaven. 

🔹

“Next time I’ll take you to the place dad used to bring me on rides. It’s such an amazing view, you’ll love it.” FP tells her as he pulls back into the trailer park, coming to a stop in front of his place. 

“Does this mean you’re gonna join the Serpents?” She asks him. “I mean you’ve got the bike now, so you’ll fit right in.” 

“I’ve been thinking about it, you’ve gotta join with me though.”    
  
“Well duh, that’s why I was asking, I’d be a little pissed if you joined without me.” She chuckles.    
  
“Guess we’ll have to start reading up on initiation.” FP tells her, setting his helmet to the side before helping Alice with hers. They lock eyes as he unbuckles her helmet and she doesn’t know about him, but it feels different, the way he’s looking at her, almost a sense of longing in his gaze that makes her knees feel a little weak. Surely she’s just making it up. 

He sets her helmet down on the seat beside her and awkwardly clears his throat. Maybe she wasn’t making it up. 

“Well… thanks for the ride.” She tells him, almost awkwardly. “You were right, it was worth getting up for.” 

“I told you.” He smiles cheekily. “Maybe we can take it to school in the morning?” 

“Yeah, I’d like that. Would feel kinda badass.” They stare at each other again, both unmoving. “So… goodnight.” 

He nods. “Goodnight.” 

Neither of them make a move to go inside, it’s almost as if they’re frozen. But then FP leans in just the slightest bit, hardly noticeable if she wasn’t already staring at him. Her heart beats a little faster as he leans in a little more, noting how she didn’t back away. And before she knows it, his lips are on hers, kissing her ever so lightly. It catches her off guard at first but she melts into it immediately, pressing her body into his just a little. 

He pulls away after a moment, resting his forehead against hers. “Sorry, I shouldn’t-” She cuts him off with another kiss, this one more intense and real than the previous. His lips aren’t ghosting over hers this time, they’re moving in sequence with hers, as if they’ve done this a hundred times. 

She stumbles a little as he leans further into her, the height difference making things more difficult. His hands, so much larger than she ever noticed, make their way to her hips, and he lifts her easily up onto the seat of the bike again. It helps immensely, keeps him from craning his neck or leaning into her and making her stumble. 

One of his hands slides down to rest on her thigh, while the other rests on her back to keep her steady. She can feel the heat of his palm even through the denim and it makes her stomach flutter. It’s like he’s closer to her than he’s ever been but yet, not close enough, as she tugs on his shirt, pressing herself further into him. It’s nothing like the kiss they shared as preteens, that one was sloppy, their teeth clashing. This time they both know what they’re doing, and it makes every single kiss firework worthy. 

Headlights shine brightly down the street, capturing their attention and making them break their kiss. The unfamiliar vehicle pulls up just outside Alice’s trailer, and the air is soon filled with the sound of flirty laughter as her mom stumbles up the drive, reaching for the man who was driving the car. Alice rolls her eyes. “Lovely, another mystery man, wonder how long this one will last.” 

“Wanna come stay at mine? Dad’s out on a bender so it’ll be a hell of a lot more peaceful than yours.” 

“Please!” She accepts his offer eagerly, hopping off the motorcycle to follow him inside. 

“We can watch a movie or something if you want?” He offers. “Or we can just go to bed, I did wake you up.” 

“I’m not all that tired anymore.” She admits, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. “A movie sounds good.” 

“You thinking a scary one or something funny?” 

“Kind of in the mood for a scary one. How about Nightmare on Elm Street?” 

“Sounds good to me, we haven’t watched that one in a while.” 

Alice settles herself on the couch, spreading a throw blanket over her and FP when he joins her. “Are we not gonna talk about it?” 

His cheeks redden. “I was hoping you’d bring it up first. I’m sorry if I overstepped, just… I don’t know, in the moment it felt natural.”    
  
“I’m not mad.” She tells him as if it’s obvious. “If my mom and that guy hadn’t shown up we’d probably still be out there.” 

“Is it weird that it felt completely normal?” 

“I thought the same thing!” She agrees. “It was like I had kissed you hundreds of times, it felt so natural.” 

“Should we… try it again?” FP asks, the question coming out awkwardly. “I mean, if you want to!” 

She nods her answer and leans in to him, he meets her halfway, kissing her softly and slowly. It feels the same but different, the moment they shared outside now gone, but they ignore it, instead deepening the kiss. Alice presses herself closer to him, her leg crossing over his thigh, and his hand comes down to palm her ass. A girlish giggle escapes her at the motion and he breaks the kiss. “You okay?” 

“Yes, yes, sorry. Come here.” She kisses him again, but as soon as his hand is on her again, this time resting on her lower back, she laughs again. 

“Are you ticklish or something?” He questions, the two of the breaking apart completely now. 

“No, it’s not that, it’s just, I don’t know. Nerves?” She sighs. “I didn’t laugh when you touched me out there.” 

“I think your mom coming home kinda ruined the moment.” He comes up with. 

“You’re probably right.” She curls herself up against his side as they finally focus on the movie, smiling when his arm wraps around her, keeping her close. He knows that horror movies tend to freak her out, even though she won’t admit it out loud. 

They stay like that for the rest of the movie, not moving until the credits roll. “No matter how many times I watch that movie I will never not get the heebie jeebies when I see Freddy Krueger.” Alice shudders.    
  


“Tell me about it. He’s just so gross and it makes him creepier.” He lightly strokes his fingers through Alice’s hair, it’s tangled from the wind but he doesn’t seem to mind. “You wanna watch another?” 

“Sure. I’ll get it set up.” She wiggles herself out from where she's sandwiched herself between FP and the couch, and, with some input from FP, slips another VHS tape into the player. 

She walks back over to the couch and crawls up to where she was just laying, pausing once she’s hovering over FP. All she has to do is lie down and she’ll be back to her previous position against his side, but there’s something about the way he’s looking at her, even in the dark of the trailer, that gives her the same feeling she had outside. And so, without hesitation she presses her lips to his again, both sinking into the way they were just before her mom pulled up and ruined their moment. The previous awkwardness of their last kiss feels practically non-existent. 

His hand comes to her back, pressing her weight down against him. She melts into his embrace, enjoying the way his strong arms encase her fully. His tongue skirts along her bottom lip and she lets him in instantly, a soft moan escaping her as his tongue tangles with her own. FP bites at her lip in response to her moan, and she feels something firm against her thigh. It makes her smile, the way he’s already turned on by her, and she experimentally rolls her hips against him. His lips falter against hers for just a moment, as his hands slide down her back into the butt pockets of her jeans, and he guides her movements slowly, dragging her body against his so they both get pleasure from it. 

“How badly do you want to watch this movie?” Alice asks him breathily between kisses. 

“Not that bad anymore.” And with that answer he swiftly sits up, grabbing her thighs as he stands, and carries them both towards his bedroom. For a moment he worries they’ll lose the moment again, but that proves not to be the case as Alice immediately gets back to kissing him, as if her stride hadn’t been broken. 

He falls into his bed with her, still unmade, but she doesn’t seem to mind. She hooks a leg around his hip to roll him over, putting herself on top again. He chases her lips as she pulls back and she smiles, guiding his hands to her shirt. He raises an eyebrow at her, as if asking for permission, and she nods him onwards, lifting her arm as he pulls the fabric up her torso and tossing it to his floor. Part of her wishes she was wearing a cuter bra, a sexier one, rather than the plain grey one she’s got on, but FP doesn’t seem to care, as he leans in and presses a kiss between her breasts. She reaches for his shirt, she wants him topless too, wants to fully appreciate the toned muscle of his abdomen. She traces her fingertips along the hard lines of muscle, smiling a little to herself. “Impressive.” 

He chuckles, leaning up to kiss her again. He flips them gently so she’s lying underneath him again. There’s more room in his bed than there was on the couch, something he takes advantage of as he pins her hands to the mattress and descends on to her neck with his lips. She squirms delightfully under him as he sucks gently on her pulse point, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough for her to feel it. He kisses down to her collarbone and the valley of her breasts. Her back arches, pressing her chest to his face more, and he takes the hint, pressing sucking kisses against the swell of one breast while slipping a hand inside her bra to grab the other. Alice whimpers as his fingers stroke the area around her nipple, teasing but never touching her the way he knows she wants. He continues his trail of kisses, much to her dismay, but as he reaches her belly button, she swears her heart stops for a moment. Is he going to? “Are you sure?” He whispers, just loud enough for her to hear.    
  


She meets his eyes, and breathlessly tells him, “Yes.” 

He pops the button of her jeans with her confirmation and she raises her hips to help him peel them off of her legs. He tosses them to the floor with the rest of their discarded garments, and then looks back towards her. She blushes as he lays sight on her panties; bright pink and not even remotely matching her bra. But just like before he doesn’t care, and before she can even wrap her head around what he’s planning to do, he’s pressing a kiss against her through the thin cotton. She shudders under him. She’s heard girls talk about it in the locker room, but she’d never experienced it herself, every boy she had fooled around with hadn’t cared much about her pleasure, would just aimlessly rub and poke with their fingers for a minute or two. But FP, he goes right for it, takes his time, actually caring to make this good for her too. “If you want me to stop at any point, just tell me, okay?” She nods, not able to find words as FP hooks his fingers in her panties and pulls them down her long legs. 

He nudges her legs further apart to accommodate his widened shoulders, and leans in, pressing a teasing kiss against her thigh that makes her breath hitch. She doesn’t know what to expect, doesn’t even have an idea of how good it’ll feel, so when FP’s lips finally wrap around her clit, her hips arch upwards and she bites back a moan. She can feel the way his lips curve into a smile against her body, just before he glides his tongue through her slit, properly tasting her for the first time. He licks at her slowly but firmly, his nose bumping against her in just the perfect way. 

He slips his hand up her thigh, his fingers stroking along her folds momentarily to gather her wetness, and then he’s pressing one long digit into her. He thrusts his finger slowly at first, making sure she’s wet enough, before pressing a second finger in alongside it. It takes a moment for him to find the right rhythm but when Alice clenches down around his fingers he knows he’s found it. 

He curls his fingers with every thrust forward and with the combination of that and the way his tongue is worshipping her clit, she’s practically a goner. She feels it in her stomach first, feels it tighten as he works her over, it’s her legs, and the way they go all tingly, the way her head goes all floaty. And then it hits her, her toes curl tight as her body shakes, and her orgasm rips through her body. FP’s touch grows softer as he works her through it, caressing her leg with his free hand as she shudders below him. 

He waits until she’s calm again, until her legs stop shaking so intensely, before he crawls back up her body. “The sounds you make are quite possibly the hottest thing I have ever heard.” 

“No one’s ever… no one’s ever done that to me.”    
  
He raises an eyebrow at her. “Ate you out? Or made you come?” 

“Both.” She sheepishly admits. 

“Their fucking loss.” He strokes his fingers through her hair. “No one’s made you come before?” 

“I mean I guess they have, but it never felt like that. That was… that was something completely different.” 

“I’ll be happy to give you a repeat.” He tells her with a wink, and while she knows he said it as a joke, a part of her thinks he really would if she asked him to. 

“I have something else in mind. Lay down.” He obliges immediately, watching in pure amazement as Alice traces his abs with her lips and tongue, her dark blonde curls tickling his skin with every movement. She opens the button of his jeans and laughs as he struggles to help her get them off. “Smooth as ever, Jones.” 

She can already see the hardened outline of his member through the thin fabric of his boxers, and it sends a surge through her. She shimmies the fabric down his legs, and feels her breath catch in her throat at the size of him. He’s bigger, thicker, than anyone she’s been with, and she shivers in anticipation. She takes him in her hand, stroking his hardened length. Her hand just barely closes around him and she knows that once he’s inside her, she’s going to feel him for days after. 

She lowers her head and licks up his shaft, swirling her tongue around the tip. His abdomen tightens at the motion and it makes her smile, knowing he feels good. She takes him into her mouth, sucking him in as much as she can, stroking the base with her hand. Her cheeks hurt from the size of him, but she pushes through anyway, wanting to give as good as she got from him. FP seems to have other plans as his fingers find their way into her hair. “Al, come here.” 

  
She pulls off of him with a quirked eyebrow, still stroking him with her hand. “I’m just getting started.” 

“I know and it’s amazing, which is why you need to stop before I come embarrassingly quick.” 

“I don’t mind you know.” She tells him seductively, taking him into her mouth again. He lets her do so for a few moments. 

“I’d much rather be inside you when I do.” He tells her, his voice noticeably deeper, thick with arousal. And she just can’t deny him, because she wants that too. So she pulls off of him with one last teasing kiss and crawls up to kiss him, feeling his fingers tangle in her hair. “Are you still sure?” 

“Absolutely.” She purrs, murmuring the words against his lips. 

She slips under his sheets as he roots around in the drawer of his nightstand. As he rolls a condom down his length, she reaches behind her to unclasp her bra, not wanting to leave any part of her untouched by him. He sucks in a deep breath when she tosses her bra aside. He opens his mouth to say something but it comes out inaudible, she knows though, can read him like a book, and smiles. “Come here.” He obliges, rolling on top of her as her arms wrap around him. He kisses her deeply, his tongue dancing along hers as he finds her nipple and rolls it between his thumb and index finger. She moans into his mouth. His hands are a blessing, this she’s sure of. 

She can feel his erection pressing against her, and she grinds her hips into it, encouraging him to push forward and fill her so completely. She feels his hand bump against her thigh, and then feels the blunt, large head of his erection pressing against her entrance. She cringes as he pushes forward, the stretch more uncomfortable than she expected. “Are you okay?” FP asks her immediately.    
  
“I just wasn’t expecting… You’re big.” She feels her cheeks heat up at the confession. “I’m okay, I just need to adjust. That’s all.” 

“I’ll go slow.” He promises, nudging her legs a little further apart. He pushes in about halfway, his thrusts slow and shallow. One of her hands comes to his waist and she presses him forward just a little, telling him wordlessly she can handle more, that she’s not going to break. He presses in further, hearing the way her breath hitches as he does. She feels so good around him, and it makes him moan into her shoulder. The sound makes her shiver in delight, knowing that she’s the one inducing those sounds from him. 

She turns her head, capturing his earlobe between her teeth and locking her legs around his waist. She digs her heels into his ass, encouraging him to move, fill her with the final few inches, and bury himself inside her. He thankfully gets the hint and does just that, sliding in the rest of the way slowly and smoothly. She clenches around him, feeling so incredibly full.

It is still a rocky few thrusts at first, their bodies so familiar to one another, yet not. He watches her face with every movement, trying to fight the right pace and the right angle. It’s awkward and clumsy, and everything the build up wasn’t, but it’s what makes it all the better when she gasps into his shoulder, telling him with a breathy tone, that he’s got it right now. 

He pulls his head up from her shoulder and kisses her slowly, repeating his previous movement. “Yes.” She breathes out, rounded fingernails biting into his skin with every thrust and brush of his skin against hers. 

Her legs slip higher up his torso, keeping him locked against her. He rocks into her rhythmically, watching as her eyes flutter shut with every movement, with every kiss and suck of his lips on her neck. 

One of FP’s strong, warm hands cup her thigh, holding it like an anchor as he angles his thrusts more pointedly, grinding his pelvis against her just right. “Fuck… FP.” She whimpers the praise like words, into his shoulder, her breathing heavy. He watches as her head rolls back into his pillows, the beautifully unblemished expanse of her throat practically begging for his lips. He presses his to the side of her neck, grinding his hips against her just right as he soothes every nip of his teeth, with his tongue. 

Her orgasm hits her like a damn tidal wave, building up and crashing down on her without warning, and she finds herself clutching onto him as her toes curl tight. He struggles to keep his own composure as she falls apart around him but it’s no use; as soon as she whispers in his ear that she wants him to come, that she wants to feel it, he’s a goner.

It only takes a few short thrusts before he’s groaning out as his release hits him. He growls into her skin, the sound sending a delightful shiver up her spine, as he pauses deep inside her, his own pleasure overtaking him. She watches him as he falls apart, enjoying the look of FP so completely blissed out, and knowing she’s the reason behind it. 

She holds him to her for a few moments, fingertips delicately tracing his spine, not wanting to lose the close contact so soon. But eventually he moves off of her, and she watches as he walks over to the trash bin in the corner of his room. 

When he comes back, gloriously naked with not a hint of shame, she blushes, clutching the sheet tightly to her chest. He leans down and passes her the t-shirt he was wearing earlier. “Thought you might want this?”

She smiles, she always likes to steal his shirts from home when she stays over, add to that the fact that she’d rather not be lying in his bed completely naked now that the moment has dissipated into a more awkward one. “Thanks.” She waits until he’s leaned down again to grab his boxers, to drop the sheet and pull the shirt over her head. She’s not sure why she suddenly feels so awkward, he had been as close to her as physically possible not even 5 minutes before. Maybe it’s the post-sex haze, or maybe it’s because she knows this will inevitably change things for them now. Whatever it is, she wonders if he feels the same. 

He slips into the bed beside her, one of his strong arms curling around her and pulling her close, her back flush against his chest. “You okay?” He murmurs, noticing the thick silence between them. 

She tilts her head back just enough to press a kiss to his jaw, and pulls his arm tighter around her, linking her fingers with his. “I’m just fine.” 

His lips press a gentle kiss to her hair and then it’s quiet again, the only sound she registers is his heartbeat and she lets it lull her into a dream filled sleep. 

🔹

She wakes up first, limbs tangled with his. Part of her thought it was a dream, thought she’d wake up in her own bed, not half dressed in FP’s. She’s not complaining though, far from it. She feels the same but different lying next to him, she still feels like his friend, but then there’s a dull ache between her thighs that reminds her of the night’s events, and there’s a stupid voice in her head telling her that maybe they should do it again. 

She rolls over, careful not to wake him, and studies him. His hair is messy, probably from the way she tugged at the strands. His lips still look slightly swollen from all the kisses they had shared and there’s a small bruising mark on his shoulder. She briefly finds herself wondering what she looks like, if she looks as ravished as he does. His lips had been all over her, so she wouldn’t be surprised.

“You watching me sleep?” He groggily asks her, eyes still shut. It startles her and she stays silent, watching as he peeks one eye open and smiles at her. “I know you’re awake. You’ve slept beside me too many times to still be stealthy.” 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” She apologizes quietly. 

“It’s okay,” He assures her, rolling onto his back, and letting his fingertips tickle her shoulder. “We both kinda passed out after, didn’t get a chance to talk.” 

“What did you want to talk about?” She questions nervously. Is he regretting this already? Was she not what he expected? 

“Nothing bad!” He assures her, sensing her insecurity. “Just wanted to make sure you’re okay, that’s all.” 

“I’m perfect.” She tells him, almost dreamily. 

“You are?” She nods, a dazed smile on her lips. “It all just kinda came out of nowhere, so I was worried.” 

“Nothing to be worried about, I promise.” She leans over, and rests herself on his chest, tilting her face up to kiss him softly. “Is this going to make things awkward now?” The question comes out without much thought, her lips still lingering on his, and she regrets it almost immediately. 

He sighs, fingers pausing where they were dancing along her spine. “Only if we let them be. But I don’t want that.”    
  
“Me either.” She assures him. “I’m just nervous that that’s what’ll happen. Sex tends to make things more complicated.” 

“I think… I think life in general is just complicated, especially for us. But Al, if you’re in, I’m in.” 

“Meaning what exactly?” 

He shrugs. “Meaning, labels make things messy, so for now, at least, let's take things day by day. Figure it out as we go along.” 

“Definitely sounds less complicated than trying to sort it out on the spot.” She decides, swinging her leg over so she's sitting in his lap. “So does this mean we’re best friends with benefits?” 

He smiles, hands coming to squeeze her hips. “It means whatever the hell we want it to mean.” 

🔹 

They had both been whisked away by some of their other Southside friends once arriving at the party. He’s half tempted to pull her out onto the crowded floor and dance with her, listen to her laugh and tease him for his own moves. But they both agreed to keep things low key, so not to draw attention to whatever’s going on between them and potentially ruin a good thing. 

“Alright, pay up!” FP calls as he lands a bullseye on the dart board. 

“No way, I want a rematch.” 

“That was a rematch, bonehead.” He smirks as the boy digs into his pocket, pulling out a few wrinkled bills and slapping them into his waiting hand. “Can’t beat the master.” 

“What are we talking about over here?” One of the other party’s inhabitants asks as he walks over. 

“Nothing much, just kicking Brady’s ass in darts.” 

The older boy, Jack, delivers a teasing smack to Brady’s head. “Dumb ass, never go up against him in darts, you’ll lose every time.” 

“It’s true,” FP smirks cockily. “I’m the best.” 

“Woah there, Jones, looks like you moved on quick!” Jack points out with a whistle. 

FP’s eyebrows furrow. “What?” 

“You’ve got a hickey. A few by the looks of it.” FP blushes, he hadn’t even registered Alice giving them to him, just revelled in the way her soft lips felt against his skin. “So? Who’s the girl?”

FP shrugs, teasing his friends with the knowledge of the mystery girl. 

“Come on man, we gotta know!” Brady adds. “Do you like her? Is she the one who could possibly steal  _ the  _ FP Jones’ heart for good?” 

Even though he knows they're just ribbing him, trying to get information, FP finds himself thinking that maybe, just maybe, that really could be the case. And when he lays his eyes on her from across the bar as she laughs with her friends, looking so happy and carefree, he smiles to himself. “Maybe so.” 

🔹 

Fred has been staring at them since they stepped foot in his bedroom, immediately sensing something different. He watches them closely, noting how they purposely make sure not to touch, not even the slightest brush of a shoulder. Noting how whenever they make eye contact there's a glimmer in their eyes. If it were anyone else watching them, they probably wouldn’t notice, after all, it’s not like they’re really acting all that different. But Fred knows them, and he knows there’s something going on. 

“I need a break.” FP groans, shutting his book and shoving it aside. 

“We just started.” Alice points out with a laugh. 

“I need some brain food.” He looks over at Fred. “Think your mom would be mad if I grabbed a muffin?” 

Fred smiles. “No, she made them with you in mind, she knows how much you love them.” 

FP grins. “I love that woman.” He lifts himself up from Fred’s bed and makes a beeline for the kitchen. 

“What did you get for question three?” Alice asks Fred. He doesn’t answer. “Fred?” She looks up from her homework and meets his knowing gaze. “What?” 

“What’s going on with you two?” 

She feels her face heat up, almost immediately. “Who?” 

“Don’t play dumb. You and FP, what’s going on there?” 

“Nothing?” Alice responds, making it sound like he’s just asked the stupidest question known to man. 

“I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I can tell that something is going on.” Fred points out. “So?” 

Alice chews nervously on her bottom lip. “I don’t really know what’s going on.” Alice answers, seeing Fred’s mouth open to say something else. She cuts him off before he can. “That’s the honest truth! We haven’t talked about it.” 

“But there is something to talk about?” Fred smiles a little to himself, he knew it. 

Alice nods, a little embarrassed. “We had sex.” 

Fred’s eyes widen. “Wait really? I was thinking you two just kissed or something, not made it all the way to homebase.” His voice softens a little. “How was it?” 

She can’t help the smile that comes to her lips as she recalls it, every kiss, every touch, every word exchanged. “Honestly? It was amazing.” She gushes. “It was like it was something we had done a hundred times before. Maybe it's because we’re so close, I don’t know, but it just felt so right.” 

“So what does this mean?” 

“I told you, we haven’t talked about it.” 

“So you had sex and then just never spoke of it again?” 

“No, I…” She huffs, the situation complicated to explain. “We agreed we’re not going to put a label on it, we want to keep it as simple as possible. The last thing we want is to ruin our friendship.” 

“And not putting a label on whatever this is, will do that?” She shrugs. “Hey, I’m not judging. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy. And in my opinion, you two are practically soulmates.” 

“You really believe in that junk?” 

“Not always. But when it comes to you two? Definitely.” 

FP comes barreling back up the stairs, muffins in hand. “She gave me the whole plate!” Alice smiles at him as he plops himself down beside her on the floor. “Want one?” 

She accepts a muffin from the plate and chuckles to herself when she looks at his face. “You’ve got some blueberry on your face.” He raises his hand to wipe at his lips and turns to her for approval. She shakes her head and wipes away the blueberry on his chin with her thumb, lingering just the briefest of moments. “There.” 

She meets Fred’s eyes and sees the same knowing look burning into her. And though she hates to admit it, hates that her stomach gets butterflies around FP, maybe, just maybe, he’s right about this. 

🔹

“You really have to do a strip tease for everyone?” FP’s nose wrinkles at the thought. “I thought that was just some silly wet dream the older Serpents made up.” 

“You have to be beaten up, I’d say that’s worse than a little dance.” 

“Have you seen some of the Serpents? Some real creeps.” 

“Have  _ you _ seen some of the Serpents? They’re gonna heat the shit out of you, FP.” 

“I’ll heal.” He looks at her a little confused. “You seem awfully okay with doing the dance. I thought you’d be against it.” 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not thrilled about the idea, in fact I think it’s quite disgusting, but it’s either endure four minutes of embarrassment or get pummeled by everyone. Pretty sure they'd snap me like a twig.” 

“I can talk to dad and see if there’s something else you could do?” 

“And be known as the priss who talked her way out of the dance? Pass. They’d ridicule me and I know they’re not going to take me seriously to begin with, I’d rather not give them more reason to do so.” She raises an eyebrow at him. “The question is, why are you so against me doing the dance?” 

“You’re my best friend,” FP answers as if it’s obvious. “I don’t like when anyone looks at you funny, let alone a bunch of greasy old dudes.” 

“Are you sure that’s the only reason?” A puzzled expression crosses his handsome features. “Because I’m thinking that maybe you’re a little jealous.” 

“Jealous?” He scoffs. “You’re crazy.” 

“Am I?” She quirks an eyebrow. “You’re telling me you’re not going to feel a thing when I’m up there, on a pole, stripping for everyone to see? You won’t feel even an ounce of jealousy?” He shrugs, trying to play cool even though her words have more of an effect than he’d like to admit. She swings a leg over his, their faces close enough to feel the other’s breath. “I think you will.” 

He swallows hard, hands coming to grip her hips. “Why would I be? I’ve already seen it all anyway, it’s not like you’ll be up there in the buff.” 

She frowns, he’s got her there. “Maybe I should give it up to one of them? Really prove my worth.” 

His face turns to stone. “Not funny.” 

“Not a joke.” 

He practically growls as he flips her onto her back, hovering over her with his hands pinning hers to the mattress. She smiles devilishly. “If anyone so much as looks anywhere but your face I’m going to beat the crap out of them.” 

“My hero.” She teases playfully, fingertips dancing along his broad shoulders. “I could give you a little sneak peek you know? Maybe you can give me some pointers?” 

He swallows, suddenly feeling much too hot. “That sounds… yeah, maybe a good idea. I can help.” 

She smiles up at him, so sweet yet so dangerous, and he just knows he’s completely enamored. She gives him a little shove so she can get up and then he doesn’t think about much else for a while, his brain completely and utterly filled with Alice. 

🔹

The five minutes she spent doing her carefully rehearsed dance felt like hours, and she’s thankful for the bright fluorescent lighting that was shrinking in her eyes, as it kept her from seeing the faces of the people watching her,  _ ogling _ her. 

FP had still been trying to convince her not to do it, right up until she was making her way onto the stage. It’s not like she was looking forward to it, far from it, she’s bore witness to another female Serpent’s imitations, saw the way the grimy older men leered at her, the way the other women looked at her with contempt, as if saying “ _ why would you put yourself through this _ ”. 

So no, she doesn’t want to do it, but she wants to belong somewhere. Really belong, and she knows that the brief humiliation of it all would pay off in the long run. And so, she had taken a deep breath and reached for the hem of her top as the music began to fill her ears. 

As the last beat of the song fills the speakers, Alice presses her body against the cold metal pole, long blonde curls cascading down her back. FP had been on stage beside her almost immediately, wrapping his jacket around her to shield her body from the crowd. It was protective, and sweet, and she was grateful for it, for him. 

That had been nearly half an hour ago, and she had just barely managed to redress herself before FP was dragging her out of the bar so she could bear witness to his own initiation. 

At first it wasn’t so bad, FP took the hits like a champ, but then they came again and again, and she could see him growing tired, growing sore, and she wanted nothing more than to intervene and take him away. But every time she thought he was down for the count, he rose back up, ready to take another, ready to prove his worth. It was hotter than she had expected, hotter than she cared to admit. 

“Last one Jones, you got it in you?” Hog Eye questions sympathetically, looking at the young teen. 

FP locks eyes with Alice, who looks so unsettled, she gives him a nod, telling him wordlessly that he can do this. “Bring it.” FP manages to get out, wincing as his body aches. 

“Fuck I can’t watch this.” Alice cringes, peeking through her fingers at the scene in front of her. 

“He’s made it this far, dollface.” One of the Serpent’s assures her. “He’ll be just fine.” 

She hears more than sees the final blow, and when she peeks her eyes open, FP is down on the ground, clutching his stomach as he wheezes for air. “Come on, FP.” She whispers to herself. “You can do this.” 

He coughs brutally for a moment, the wind having been knocked out of him as he fell. It’s a shaky move but he powers through, lifting himself up off the ground. 

His father smiles from afar, it’s the first time in a long time, he’s looked genuinely proud of his son. It’s a sight Alice never thought she’d see again, and even though she hates the context, she can’t help but smile herself. 

“Congrats kid,” He speaks, patting FP on the shoulder. “You’re a Serpent.” He looks over at Alice, perched atop a closed dumpster. “You both are.” 

She grins, running to FP when he opens his arms to her. He envelopes her tight, ignoring the pain that shoots through his bones as she hugs him. “We did it, Al.” 

She pulls back a little, just enough to see his face, and for a moment he thinks she’s going to kiss him, right in front of everyone they know. He wouldn’t mind it, in fact, he kinda wishes she would, wishes they didn’t agree to keep it lowkey. Instead, she takes his face in her hands, smiling beautifully at him. “Yes we did.” She breathes out a sigh of relief, whether it’s because they’ve finished their initiation or because she’s happy he’s safe, he doesn’t quite know. “Let’s go get you cleaned up.” 

🔹

“Ow.” FP hisses, backing away from Alice’s hand as she dabs at the cut on his cheek. 

“Sorry!” She apologizes for what feels like the millionth time. “You’d think with all those punches you took you’d be able to handle an alcohol wipe.” 

“These things fucking sting.” 

“Well if you would sit still maybe it would be done by now.” She pulls her back towards her and continues cleaning the open wounds. 

“Thanks.” He tells her softly. 

“For what?” 

“For cleaning me up, for watching me get beat on by a bunch of geezers, all of it. Don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“Well considering you’re too big of a baby to clean your cuts yourself, my guess is you’d be in the hospital getting a tetanus shot.” He chuckles. “But you’re welcome. And besides, I had to be there to make sure you didn’t die or something, you’re my person, can’t have you dipping out on me so soon.” 

He smirks. “Absolutely not. We’re going out together, and coming back to haunt people.” 

“Sounds like a damn fine plan to me.” She lays a bandage over the cut on his cheek and leans in to press a kiss to it. “There. Now was that so bad?” 

“Nah I guess not, you’re a good doctor, Smithy.” He smooths his hands over her thighs as she sits on the table in front of him. 

“Take off your shirt so I can clean the one on your side.” She orders, rooting around in the first aid kit for another alcohol wipe. He doesn’t budge, just pulls her closer to the edge of the table. “FP.” She giggles, immediately catching onto his plans. 

“What?” He murmurs, leaning in to nip at her throat. 

“We’ve gotta get you bandaged up, because as sexy as the war wound look is, you’re gonna be in more pain if one of these gets infected.” 

“Can you not talk about infections while I'm trying to get in your pants?” 

“There will be time for that when we get home, now would you cooperate with me please?” 

He rolls his eyes teasingly. “Yes, Doctor Smith.” He lifts his shirt over his head, his muscular torso on display. She swallows hard. He’s hot, so hot to her, and she’s tempted to say to hell with it and jump his bones right then and there. “Are you going to stare or are you going to clean me up? I can feel the infections beginning.” 

She narrows her eyes at his mocking words and rips open another alcohol wipe, pressing it to his skin and making him wince. “You’re not exactly in the best position to be giving me attitude.” 

He smirks as he watches her, reaching a hand out to tuck a wild, stray curl behind her ear. “You’re hot when you’re yelling at me.” 

“Oh am I?” She retrieves another bandage from the kit and places it over the cut on his side, just above his rib cage. “How’s that?” 

“Good. A little sore but I think that’s the case for about every bone in my body right now.” 

She throws away the used wipes and places the first aid kit back up on the shelf where she found it, all too aware of a still shirtless FP around. “You think this will scar? Be pretty sick if it did.” He asks her, pointing to the bandage covered mark on his cheekbone. 

“Let’s hope not,” she answers, lifting herself up onto the table in front of him again. “You’ve got a handsome face, wouldn’t want to blemish it.” 

“Aren’t scars sexy?” 

“Well I suppose they are, but I much prefer looking at your face without cuts and scrapes.” 

“And I like that you like looking at my face, so now I’m hoping it won’t scar.” He thinks for a moment. “Actually maybe the one on my side, that’d be even better.” 

“You’re so weird,” Alice tells him with a laugh, as she leans in to him. “Come here.” 

He smiles as he immediately obliges, kissing her slowly and thoroughly, tongue dancing along hers. She melts into it for a while, sinking into his kiss and enjoying every single second. “We should probably get back out there.” She whispers against his lips, not making any move to get up. 

“They can probably do without us for a little while longer.” 

“If you say so.” She draws her around his neck, pulling him in closer. “I did lock the door.” 

“Tad presumptuous, isn’t it?” He teases, swiftly pulling her shirt up and off. 

“Can’t help it, seeing you all tough and rugged? Got me a little hot and bothered.” 

“It did huh?” She nods, diving back into his lips again. “Well if we’re giving out confessions, I’ve been hard since you stepped onto that stage.” 

She smiles. “Yeah, I know. Was tempted to give you a little  _ help  _ before your initiation but didn’t have time.” He growls, the sound coming from a combination of her words and the way her nimble fingers are working on his jeans. 

He slips his hands up her bare thighs, sending up a silent thank you that she wore a skirt tonight. He finds the lace of her panties and breathes in sharply when he finds out just how true her words were when she said she had gotten hot and bothered. Her head lolls back as he presses a finger into her, crooking it the way he’s come to know she likes. “Fuck.” She breathes out, clenching around the single, thick digit as his lips glue themselves to her neck. “I need you. Now.” 

He smirks against the length of her throat. “Yes ma’am.” He reaches into his back pocket for his wallet and flips it open, trying not to let the sight of a half dressed, breathless Alice, deter him from his task. He finds the desired foil packet and rips it with his teeth as Alice’s hand slips into his boxers. As if he wasn’t already revved up. He nudges her hand away in favour of rolling the condom on, but before he can even attempt it, it breaks around him. He looks up at Alice with widened eyes. “That’s never happened before.” 

“How old is it?” 

“I don’t know? Do they go bad?” 

“Well clearly they do if it’s snapping the second you go to use it.” She decides. “Do you have another one?” 

He shakes his head. “That was my emergency condom.” 

“Your emergency- you know, nevermind.” She sighs. 

“I can go ask one of the guys if they have one?” 

“Yeah until they ask who you’re about to go fuck.” 

“Right… fuck.” He frowns, about to zip his jeans back up before Alice speaks again. 

“Maybe we could do it without?” She suggests. “Farrah said she and her boyfriend do it all the time, he just pulls out before he shoots off.” 

“And that works?” 

She raises an eyebrow at him. “Do you see a baby on her hip?” 

“Good point, I’m down.“

“Plus, I’ve heard it’s so much better without,” She purrs, pressing herself evem closer to him. “And I want to feel you.” 

His mouth goes dry and he swears he gets harder than before, if it’s even possible. “You are going to be the death of me, Alice.” 

She giggles loudly as he scoops her up and walks them over to the nearest wall, pressing her back against it. She kisses him hungrily, hands slipping into his hair. 

He pushes her panties to the side and positions himself against her, making her hips grind down of their own accord. He groans as he slides into her, every movement deliciously better than the last. 

She shudders as he seats himself fully inside of her, the combination of the fullness and the raw feeling of him unsheathed, has her on the edge instantly. 

He gets a better grip on her and she clings to him, closing her eyes as she soaks up every single moment, and loves it. 

🔹 

“Ok I’ve got the red vines and m&m’s.” FP announces as he waltzes into Alice’s trailer for movie night. 

“Took you long enough, I was going to start without you.” 

“You wouldn’t dare,” FP tells her. “You love my commentary too much.” 

“I suppose that’s true.” She takes the candy from him and walks towards the kitchen, closely followed by FP. “Butter for the popcorn?” 

“Is that a trick question?” 

“You wanted salt only last week, how am I supposed to keep up with your scatterbrain?” 

“My apologies.” He murmurs, arms slipping around her waist, lips pressing to her neck. 

“Ah, ah, ah, there will be plenty of time for that later mister. Why don’t you go get the movie?” She suggests, slipping out of his grip before they get distracted. “It’s on my dresser.” 

“On it!” 

He scampers down the hall to her bedroom and over to her dresser, finding the movie she picked out. He grabs it, accidentally knocking a notebook to the ground. 

When he kneels down to pick it up a few stray papers slip out and his curiosity gets the best of him as he picks them up. His eyebrows furrow as he reads over what looks like some sort of article. “Al? What’s this?” 

“What’s what?” 

He makes his way out into the kitchen, notebook and papers in hand. “This.” 

She turns around, expression turning cold. “Shit where did you find that?” 

“I accidentally knocked it off of your dresser.” 

“And you read it? That’s personal, FP!” She scolds, cheeks blushing. 

“It’s not your diary, Alice. It’s like an article or something, I think. Is it an essay? For school?” 

“None of your business.” She rips the notebook out of his hands, crumpling the papers up and dropping them in the wastebasket. 

“Well now you have to tell me.” 

“I don’t have to tell you shit, actually. Just drop it.” 

He looks quizzingly at the, now crumpled, papers, and picks one up, reading over it. “It’s really good.” 

Her head snaps back to him, and she makes to grab the paper from him yet again. He’s quicker though, and lifts his arm up high, effectively keeping it out of her reach. “You’re not funny, knock it off.” 

“Why won’t you just tell me what it is? This is me you’re talking to, I’m not going to judge you.” 

“I know you won’t, it’s just… it’s embarrassing.” She casts her eyes downwards and he frowns, letting his arm down. 

“Do you always write articles in your free time?” She glares at him. “I’m just asking!” He insists. 

“Only recently.” She sheepishly admits. “I’m not very good.” 

He scoffs at that. “You’re amazing, Alice.” 

“You’re just saying that-“ 

“No, I’m not. This is really good, Alice. You’ve got a real talent here.” 

Her face softens, eyes gleaming as she looks up at him. “You think?” 

“Really, Alice, this is amazing. Is that what that notebook is filled with?” 

“Yeah, just a bunch of random things I’ve wrote, some finished, some not.” 

“Can I read them?” 

She blinks. “You want to?” 

“Yeah I do!” He follows her over to the couch, slipping the wrinkled paper into his pocket for safe keeping. 

🔹

“You did not write an article on your mom’s arrest.” FP laughs aloud as he reads it over. 

“It was a slow news week!” Alice defends. “Plus what better way to deal with childhood trauma?” 

“How did you still manage to shine a nice light on it?” 

“She’s still my mom, no matter how much of a reckless ass she is.” 

He smirks, flipping the page to read the next one. “Have you ever thought about joining the school paper?” 

Alice rolls her eyes. “Ok now you’ve taken it too far, it was cute at first but now you’re just blowing smoke up my ass.” 

“I am not! I’m serious, you’d be a really good fit.” FP insists. “They’d be lucky to have you. And maybe it’ll lead to some big job opportunities in the future.” She opens her mouth to object but he’s quicker. “I’m serious, maybe people will see your stuff and hire you to work for a newspaper or something.” 

“Yeah right.” Alice scoffs. “Who would want some gang member from the Southside delivering their news?” 

“You’re a hell of a lot more than that and you know it.” He turns his body towards her and takes her face into his hands. “You’re so smart, and from what I see here you’re ridiculously talented. You’ve gotta stop underestimating yourself, Al.” 

“Or maybe I just need to keep you around to hype me up.” She chuckles. 

“Well I’ll be happy to do that whenever you need, but seriously, you’re incredible. You gotta start believing it.” 

She doesn’t know what to say, instead she just leans in and presses a longing kiss to his lips. She pulls back after a moment, resting her forehead against his. “Thank you.” 

🔹 

“Are you sure I should do this?” Alice questions as she and FP make their way to the Blue & Gold’s office. He had spent the past week trying to convince her to join the paper and she finally relented, after telling him he has to buy her Pop’s when they reject her. 

“I’m positive.” 

“What if they say no?” 

“Well then they’re idiots, and they’re missing out.” He stops her from walking and sets his hands on her shoulders. “You got this, Al. Go in there and wow them.” 

She nods, nervously, and takes a reluctant step forward. She raps softly on the wooden door and peeks her head into the room, catching the attention of the only person in there. 

“Can I help you?” The blonde boy cheerily asks. 

“I was wondering if you had some space for a new member?” She stumbles out, trying to act smooth and not like the nervous wreck she feels. 

“We’re always looking for new recruits. Do you have some examples of work we can read?” 

“Yes!” She reaches into her bag and pulls out her notebook, pages upon pages filled with her words. “Probably more than you need but I couldn’t decide what one was best.” 

The boy smiles. “I like the enthusiasm.” He stares at her for a moment. “I haven’t seen you around, are you new?” 

“No, I just tend to keep to myself I suppose. You’re uh… Cooper, right?” 

“Hal,” he corrects. “ _ Hal _ Cooper.” 

“Nice to meet you.” She responds. “Oh! And I’m Alice… by the way.” 

“Alice.” He repeats. “Well I’ll give these a read, and we’ll let you know.” 

“Sounds good. Thank you.” She scurries out of the room as nonchalantly as she can and takes a deep breath as soon as she’s in the hallway. 

“Woah, you good?” FP chuckles. 

“That was terrifying.” She tells him. “Actually no, not even terrifying, humiliating is more the word.” 

“Come on, it couldn’t have been that bad.” 

“He didn’t even know who I was, for all he knew I was just some street rat. There’s no way he took me seriously.” 

“Who’s  _ ‘he’ _ ?” FP asks. 

“Hal Cooper?” 

“Ah, okay. He’s on the football team with me and Fred. I’ll tackle the shit out of him if it doesn’t go well.” 

She smiles at him. “Thank you.” 

🔹

“You wanna grab something to eat after practice?” Fred asks FP as the boys put their books away. 

“Yeah sounds good.” 

“Is Alice coming to watch? ‘Cause she can tag along too? I think she’d kill us both if we didn’t at least invite her.” 

FP smiles, it’s true. “As far as I know she is, she should be out of class by now? She must be talking to the teacher or something.” 

“Think she’s in trouble?” 

“I-“ His words are cut short as Alice calls his name from down the hall. 

“FP!” She squeals, hurrying her way over to him and Fred. “FP! I made it! They’re letting me join the paper!” 

“Are you serious?” FP grins immediately, pulling her into a bear hug. “That’s amazing.” 

Alice grins. “Hal just stopped me on my way out of class to tell me.” She eagerly divulges. “Thank you for convincing me to do this.” 

“I knew you could do it, there wasn’t a doubt in my mind.” 

“Well this calls for celebration, we’re going to Pop’s after practice and I’m buying you the biggest sundae Pop can make.” Fred tells her. 

“You don’t have to do that, Fred.” 

“I know I don’t have to, I want to. You’re making big moves, Smith. We gotta celebrate it.” 

🔹 

It’s probably stupid, and cheesy, and if anyone were to find out he was doing this, he’d probably never hear the end of it. But damn it, he’s proud of her, and while he’s told her so a hundred times over, he still feels the need to really solidify it. That’s how he finds himself in Riverdale’s flower shop, strolling around without a single clue of what he’s looking for. 

“Can I help you find something?” The store owner asks him sweetly. 

He blushes. “Actually, yes. I’m completely lost.” 

She smiles. “I can tell. Do you have an idea of what you're looking for? Or who you’re looking for?” 

“My friend.” He shakes his head, the word not sounding right, because deep down he knows she’s so much more, even if neither of them will admit it. “My best friend. She’s… she just joined the school paper and I wanna show her how proud I am of her, but I don’t really know how to start.” 

The older woman nods. “Does she have a favourite flower?” 

“Not that I know of. I thought maybe I’d see something that just speaks to me, but haven’t had any luck yet.” 

“I’m sure we can find her something, come with me.” He follows her through the small store, and she stops in front of the roses. “How about these?” 

He chuckles. “I can practically hear her now calling them cheesy, I don’t think she’d be a fan.” 

“So nothing too cheesy, got it.” She walks a little further. “How about peonies? Pretty but not overly cheesy.” 

He shakes his head immediately. “Definitely not, she’s allergic to peonies.” He frowns. “I’m sorry, I’m probably wasting your time.” 

She smiles warmly at him. “You’re not at all, I can tell this girl is someone special to you, I’m happy to help you find the perfect flowers for her.” 

She thinks for a moment. “I might have something you’ll like!” He follows her curiously and she stops in front of a display of soft pink flowers. “Carnations. Simple, yet beautiful.” 

“Those are really pretty.” FP agrees. 

“Every flower has a meaning,” she begins. “Carnations stand for love, admiration, and good fortune, which, from what I gather, are all things you feel for this girl?” 

He blushes a little, the tips of his ears turning a rosy pink. 

“Yeah, got it on the nose.” He looks at the flowers a little more. “Any chance you have a smaller bouquet? He chuckles. “I don’t think she'd be too crazy about a big bouquet like some people. She's kind of an odd duck.” It’s true, Alice probably wouldn’t be a fan of a huge bouquet, but he also knows that flowers are expensive and that a big bouquet would most likely be out of his budget. 

“I can do whatever size you’d like, how small are you thinking?” 

“Pfft, I’m not really sure, kind of like a handful? If that’s possible?” 

“Something small and sweet?” He nods. “I can do that.” 

FP watches as the lady picks up some flowers, wrapping them carefully in a classily designed cellophane wrap. “How’s this?” She asks him, handing him the bouquet. 

He smiles down at it, envisioning the look on Alice’s face when he gives them to her. “They’re perfect.” He tells the woman. “How much?” 

She looks at him for a moment before smiling. “Don’t worry about it.” He opens his mouth to protest but she beats him to it. “From the sounds of it, it’s about a fifty-fifty chance she’ll like them, and besides, you seem to really care about her and I think that’s sweet. It’s not often boys your age are so open with their feelings, it’s refreshing. So really, it’s on the house.” 

“Are you sure? I want to do something, it wasn’t exactly a walk in the park helping me out.” 

“Tell you what? If you promise you’ll come back here and tell me how it went, we’ll call it even.” 

He smiles. “Deal. Thank you.” 

“My pleasure. Have a good day!” 

He smiles to himself as he leaves the store, hoping that when he gives them to her, she’ll flash that gorgeous smile of hers at him that makes him a little weak in the knees. 

🔹 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve all of that but boy am I glad.” FP huffs out as Alice rolls off of him, tucking herself close to his side. 

She giggles, pressing a kiss to his chest as she pulls his bed sheet around herself. “I’ve been putting so much time into the paper lately that I haven’t been able to properly spend time with you, figured I needed to make it up to you.” 

“Well I was starting to feel a little abandoned.” He teases, stroking his fingers along the snake tatto on her thigh, the one that matches his own, and that he’s come to know completely by memory. “Nah, I don’t mind. It’s cute seeing you so excited about something.” He tells her sincerely. 

“Well in that case, do you want to read the article I’m working on?” 

“Do you even have to ask? Of course I do.” 

He watches as she reaches over him and onto the floor, fishing her notebook out of her school bag. She flips through the pages before finding the one she’s looking for and passes it to him. “Not the most exciting topic, but still.” 

“It’s amazing.” FP tells her after finishing the draft. “And even though the topic is a snooze fest, you make it sound interesting. It’s got that Alice flare.” 

“Alice flare?” She questions. 

He nods. “Like, you could write about dirt and somehow it would still be the most beautiful piece of writing I’ve ever read.” He explains. “ _ The Alice flare _ .” 

“You’re a dork.” She tells him with a laugh, leaning over to capture his lips in a soft kiss. 

“So are you gonna leave me after high school and go to college?” 

“Don’t put it so morbidly.” She tells him with a frown. “I don’t really know what I’m doing after high school but the idea of college does sound intriguing. I mean I’d probably get better job offers with a degree under my belt.” 

“Where do you think you’d apply?” 

“Somewhere far away from this shit hole, far from mama, far from Northside assholes.” She decides. 

“Maybe we can get away together?” He suggests. “I could apply places with you, I mean so many places have scholarships and I think I could swing one with the football team and all.” 

“You want to go to college?” She questions, the idea making her smile a little, she’s never heard FP mention it before. 

He nods. “I’m not sure what for exactly but I don't want to end up like my dad. And I know college won’t magically change my fate but I’ll be damned if I don’t at least try.” 

“You’re nothing like him.” Alice assures him, cuddling closer to him. “And you don’t have to figure out your major right away, you still have time.” 

“You really think we can get out of this place? Actually make something of ourselves?” 

“I hope so.” She answers honestly. “I just hope, wherever we end up, we’re happy.” 

“Amen to that.” 

🔹 

  
  


“Hey,” FP calls after her as she walks through the hallways. “I heard that the video store got some new releases in, wanna come over and make a night of it?” 

She frowns. “I’d love to but I promised Sugar I’d help with some Serpent business tonight.”

He nods. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with the Serpents lately,” he concludes. “Should I be worried?” 

She rolls her eyes, scoffing a little. “Why? You worried you’re being replaced?” 

“No, it’s not that it’s just I’m worried about you. I don’t want you getting into anything crazy.” 

“I don’t need you to constantly babysit me, FP. I know what I’m doing.” 

“I know you do but Al, all it takes is one time for something to go wrong.” 

“If anything goes wrong you’ll be my first call, okay?” She pats his cheek and gives him one of those wickedly beautiful smiles of hers. “I’ll call you later so you know I made it home alive.” 

🔹 

Being woken up to the sound of persistent tapping on her bedroom window is something she’s sure will never fail to piss her off. 

It’s not a surprise when she finds the culprit is FP, and she quickly shoves her window up. “If this is a booty call, I’ll kill you with my bare hands.” 

“Unlock the front door.” He tells her without missing a beat. 

Her eyebrows furrow. “Why? Just climb through like you always do.” 

“I can’t. Please, just open the door, Alice.” His voice is hushed, as if he’s afraid someone will hear him. It’s shaky too, all of it giving Alice a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

“Come around front.” She tells him, noting how he’s holding onto his arm. She tiptoes her way through the cold trailer and unlatches the front door, letting FP in. He locks it back up immediately. “What’s going on?” 

“Dad.” He answers plainly, wincing as he moves his arm. 

She feels her blood run cold. “What the hell did he do this time?” 

“I don’t know, I- I think he dislocated my arm?” He takes his hand off of his arm, biting back a groan as pain shoots through him. “Fuck, he definitely did.” 

Alice reaches out her hand to gently touch him. “We should take you to the hospital, FP.” 

“No, no, it’s fine, just pop it back into place and give me an Advil. I’ll be fine.” 

“I don't know how to pop it back into place, are you insane? I could hurt you more.” 

“You can’t hurt me more than he has.” FP grits out. “Just pop it, please?” 

She reluctantly agrees. “Okay, sit down though, I don’t want you passing out on me if it hurts too much.” 

He slowly sits down on the couch and Alice stands in front of him, gentle hands reaching for his arm. He winces immediately. Just as she tightens her grip on him to, hopefully, painlessly put his arm back into place, she sees the tears in his eyes. She drops down to her knees in front of him, taking his face in her hands. “Please let me take you to the hospital, okay? They can help you better and less painfully than I can.” 

“No, I don’t-“ 

“FP, please.” She begs. “I can’t see you in so much pain. Please just… let them help you, okay? I’ll be there the whole time.” 

“You promise?” 

“Of course.” She gives him an assuring smile, stroking his cheek with her palm. “I’ll be there the whole time.” 

🔹

He doesn’t remember much after Alice took him to the hospital, it all went by in a sort of blur. He remembers the pain, and the doctors standing over him as they poked and prodded at the broken bones in his arm, and then everything went black. 

He registers the sound of machines humming around him and opens his eyes to find he's in a hospital bed, and that Alice had kept her promise. He smiles when he sees her, curled up in the armchair next to his bed, fast asleep. She looks so peaceful, he doesn’t want to wake her, but when he moves slightly it catches her attention immediately and her long lashes flutter open. “You’re awake!” She breathes out, sounding relieved. “How are you feeling?” 

“Shitty.” He groans out. 

She stands up and grabs a cup of water the nurse has left for him, along with some painkillers if he was in pain when he woke up. “Here, might make you feel a little better.” 

He pops the pills into his mouth and drinks down the beverage quickly, letting it quench his thirst and soothe his scratchy feeling throat. “I take it, it's broken?” He asks, referring to his arm. 

She nods, silently. “They said it isn’t too bad though, so that’s good I think.” 

“Did they ask how it happened?” She nods again. “What did you tell them?” 

“Said you were staying over at my place and fell down the stairs.” She tells him, sitting herself on the edge of the hospital bed. “They don’t need to know we live in a flat trailer.” 

“Hey I could’ve fallen down the porch steps, all 3 of them.” 

“You passed out shortly after they brought you in to check your arm. I asked them to keep you out while they fixed you up, I know hospitals freak you out.” 

“Thank you.” He blushes. “You didn’t see me pass out did you?” 

“No, the doctor told me about it. Asked if you had hit your head when you fell down the stairs.” 

“Good, cause’ that would’ve been embarrassing.” 

She smiles but it quickly turns into a frown. “You really scared me.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“You should come stay with me.” she tells him, and it’s not the first time. 

“Al, I’ve told you I can’t do that.” 

“He’s just going to keep hurting you, FP. Why do you stay?” 

“Because he’s still my dad, and if I’m not there who knows what the hell he’ll do to himself. I’d give it a week before we got a call saying he was dead.” He sighs. “As fucked up as he is, there’s still those memories of who he once was and I guess I’m still partly hoping he’ll go back to that.” 

She understands, she doesn’t like it, but she understands. “I’m going to stay with you for a few days, just until you get the hang of doing things one handed.” 

He smiles. “Sounds good. You can remind me not to talk about college around dad again.” He jokes, trying to lighten the mood. 

Alice’s face sinks immediately. “That’s why he did this?” 

He blinks. “I thought I told you that.” 

“No… you didn’t.” She feels herself tearing up at the thought. It was her who brought up the idea of going to college, which is what led to FP deciding to follow her along. “That’s really why?” 

“Fucked, isn’t it?” He frowns. “Guess this throws any chance of a scholarship down the tube, huh?” 

“Why would you say that?” 

“What school is going to offer me a scholarship when I can’t even play?” 

“You don’t even have to think about that until next year, and besides, you’re the hardest working, most deserving person on the team. They’d be stupid not take you.” 

“You think so?” 

“I know so.” She tells him easily, fingertips dancing along his cast. “Just gotta believe it.” 

🔹

Normally when the Serpents asked her to tag along with them, it was just harmless tasks, things that never raised red flags in her mind. But this time was different. 

Sneaking into Riverdale’s convenience store late at night was already risky enough but the fact that they were planning to steal the store’s alcohol supply to restock the Wyrm? Well that’s where it got scary. 

She knew it was wrong, but it was exciting, and it was the first time they asked her to really tag along. Most times she was told to sit and be quiet while they did their business, be the driver when they needed a quick escape, or be the pretty blonde that could distract onlookers while another Serpent stole a wallet. 

The thing she hadn't anticipated, however, was getting caught. Sure she knew there was always the risk of it, but so far they had always come out in the clear, so imagine her surprise when the cop’s pulled up. 

There was no time to even register it as everyone hit the deck, running far away from the store to avoid being caught. Alice wasn’t so lucky, and just as she was escaping out the back to follow her pals to freedom, one of the cops caught her by the scruff of her shirt and yanked her backwards, cuffing her on the spot. 

Which is how she ended up in a holding cell, pissed off and shaken up. 

“You have one phone call.” One of the officers tells her. “Anyone in mind?” 

She thinks for a moment. The chances of mama answering are slim, and clearly the Serpents aren’t the ones to ask, so as much as she really doesn’t want to deal with the teasing words she  _ knows _ he’ll have, she decides FP is her only hope. 

The officer dials the number she tells him and passes her the phone through the bars. It rings and rings, and for a moment she worries he won’t pick up, that she’s doomed to stay the night in the cesspool. But just as her hope is starting to slip, she hears the line crackle just slightly and then the warm sound of his voice is in her ear. “Hello?” 

“FP! Thank God!” 

“Al? Is everything okay?” 

“I need you to come and get me.” 

She hears the faint sound of keys jingling and smiles a little. “Where are you?” 

Her eyes drift around the building, taking in all of her neighbours. She’s sure that just by looking at some of them, she could guess what they’ve been taken in for, and she’s just thankful the person she was thrown into a cell with seems to be non threatening, and peacefully asleep. “Prison.” She tells him meekly. 

His laugh echoes through the phone immediately, so loud she’s sure the guard can hear him. “Well I’m excited to hear this story.” 

Her nostrils flare and she taps her foot impatiently, as if it’ll have any effect on him through the line. “Are you going to come get me or not?” 

“Calm down my little fugitive, I’m on my way.” 

After handing the phone back to the officer she takes a seat on the cold bench, picking at her chipped nail polish as she reads the carvings in the concrete wall. 

“Alice Smith?” Her head snaps up at the sound of her name. “You’re free to go.” 

FP is waiting for her with a smug smile as soon as she walks out the doors. “Well I must say for someone who’s just been tossed in the clink, you still look pretty hot.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Hey be nice, I’m the one who’s getting your jailbird ass out of this place.” 

“Well then why don’t you actually do it?” She challenges.

“Fine, fine. But first I gotta know, is it true what they say about women who have just been released from prison?” She quirks one perfectly arched eyebrow in curiosity. “They’re incredibly sexually frustrated.” 

She rolls her eyes in annoyance and storms over to the passenger side of his truck. “You’re an ass.” 

They both find out later on however, that it is in fact true. Though if it was because she was just released from prison or the adrenaline pumping through her veins, is up for debate. 

🔹 

“You know?” FP starts as he and Alice lay tangled in the bed sheets. “I always thought it’d be you picking me up from jail.” 

“So did I.” She tells him with a chuckle, propping herself up with her elbows. “Guess we really are cut from the same cloth .” 

“That’s a scary thought.” He chuckles. “You’ve got a much brighter future than me.” 

“Not true. You’re going to do great things, you’ve just gotta believe it.” 

“I did, for a while at least, I thought that I’d be able to swing a football scholarship and make something of myself in college. Guess that’s gone down the toilet now.”

“You don’t know that,” she tells him without missing a beat. “You get the cast off in a few weeks.” 

“They could tell me I can’t play anymore.” FP reminds her. “It’s a real possibility.” 

“Maybe so, but that’s not going to happen.” 

“You don’t know that, Alice.” 

“That’s true, I don’t, but I know that sitting here thinking the worst case scenario isn’t going to help, so one of us has to be positive.” She brushes his messy hair out of his eyes and smiles softly at him. “Besides, you promised to get the hell out of this town with me. Are you seriously going to break it?” 

“I just don’t want you to throw away all the opportunities you have and the bright future ahead of you for little ol me if things don’t work out in my favour.” 

“Whether you like it or not you're an irreplaceable part of my life, let alone my future.” She tells him firmly, sighing as his eyes drift away from hers. “I wish you could see yourself the way that I see you. I’d follow you anywhere, FP. You’re worth it all.” 

It’s a thought that weighs heavy on his mind. He knows she’d give up everything for him and even though there’s the possibility he could still be destined for greatness, that his arm isn’t going to set back everything for him, he can’t find it in him to take the chance. Not when Alice means the world to him, not when she deserves the moon and stars. 

🔹 

“Hey you,” Alice flirts as she walks up behind FP. “I was thinking maybe you could come over tonight, maybe watch a movie, fool around a little afterwards?” 

FP smiles a little, the offer one that he normally wouldn’t pass up. “I’d love that but I told Jeff I’d head over to his place after practice.” 

“Jeff?” Alice's eyebrows furrow at the name. “Since when did you become friends with him?” 

“I always have been.” FP answers vaguely. “Rain check?” 

“Yeah… sure.” She frowns, sensing something is off with him. “Maybe you can come over after you leave his place?” 

“Yeah maybe, not sure what time I’ll be home, might just crash there for the night.” 

“Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah, of course.” He assures her with that charming smile of his, reaching out to stroke her cheek. “Aces, baby.” And with that he walks away, shooting her a wink before rounding the corner.

🔹

FP walks up to his locker as Alice is putting away her books and she smiles over at him. “Hey! How was class?” 

He chuckles. “Boring. You?” 

“Pop quiz, pretty sure I just barely passed.” 

“Rough.” 

She frowns at the bland answers he's giving her. He’s been acting strange all week, and it’s really starting to get on her nerves. “What’s going on with you lately?” 

He opens his mouth to say something but is thankfully interrupted by Fred, who’s made his way over to the two of them. “Hey, what’s up?” 

“I was just asking FP what his problem is.” She answers, folding her arms over her chest. 

Fred laughs. “And?” 

“He’s yet to tell me.” 

“I’m fine.” FP answers. “Just tired is all.” 

“Whatever,” she huffs with a roll of her eyes. “You two want to grab a burger at Pop’s?” 

Fred opens his mouth to respond but is immediately cut off by FP. “Sorry, Al, I told Fred I’d go over to his place.” 

“Oh. Alright.” She chews softly on her bottom lip. “Is this a guy’s only thing or am I allowed to crash?” 

“We’ve got a shit ton of homework, probably wouldn’t make the best company. Maybe another night?” FP makes the suggestion as he throws his backpack over his shoulder and starts making his way down the hall, tugging Fred by the sleeve of his shirt to follow. 

“Yeah, sure.” She growls the words with a slam of her locker, thoroughly pissed. 

🔹 

“So are you gonna tell me what that whole thing at school was about?” Fred asks as he and FP sit in silence. “You gave me the silent treatment the whole ride here which is bold considering you invited yourself over.” 

“Yeah sorry about that.” 

“It’s fine, it’s just a little confusing considering you blew off Alice for me, when I didn’t even know we had plans.” Fred raises an eyebrow at him. “What’s going on with you two?” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“It’s not nothing, you two used to be joined at the hip, wouldn’t do anything without the other, now you’re making up lies to get out of seeing her.” 

“It’s complicated.” 

“Complicated how?” 

“Complicated as in, I’m going to destroy her life if I’m even a small part of it, so it’s better if I’m not.” 

“What gave you that idea?” 

“Fred, she was arrested.” 

“Yeah? And you’re telling me you didn’t see that coming? This is Alice we’re talking about.” 

“That’s not the point Fred. It’s my fault she joined the Serpents, she never would have been arrested had she not joined with me.” 

“It’s not your fault, man.” 

“I’m never going to be good enough for her.” FP admits sadly. “Have you read her writing? She’s incredible, she’s going places, huge, amazing places. And me? I’m nothing but a lowlife loser from the Southside, destined to be exactly like my dad.” 

“You’re nothing like him.” Fred assures him sincerely. “And as for not being good enough for Alice, are you blind? That girl is crazy about you, she loves you more than anyone and anything, you could never be a disappointment to her.” 

“That’s the thing that’s scary though, she looks at me like I can do no wrong, like I’m her whole world. She told me that she’d follow me anywhere, and I can’t have that happen. She deserves so much more.” 

🔹 

Alice storms through the hall like a woman on the verge, in search of the one person she thinks she can get an answer out of. “Andrews!” She calls down the hall as soon as she locks eyes on the tall, brown haired boy. 

Fred whirls his head around innocently, locking eyes with a furious looking Alice. She grabs his hand in her own and storms down the hall with him in tow, finding the nearest empty classroom and tugging him inside. “Alright, spill.” 

“What?” 

“You were with FP last night, what did he say to you?” 

“I… nothing, nothing important anyway.” 

“Oh bullshit! You’re the worst liar I know.” She grumbles. “He’s been acting weird and I know you know what’s going on.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Fred please,” She pleads. “I felt like he and I were starting to have something really special, that it could’ve turned into something amazing. Now I feel like I’m losing him.” 

“Alice, he-“ He wants to tell her, he really does, but she looks so sad already, he doesn’t want to add to it. So instead, he lies. “He’s just a little stressed, you know with his arm and all. He’s worried he’s not going to play again. I think he’s just a little embarrassed.” 

“He doesn’t have to be embarrassed, and he shouldn’t be so stressed, he’s going to be just fine.” 

“I know that and you know that, but him? Not so much.” He explains. “Just give him time, he’ll come around.” 

Or so he hopes. 

🔹

She takes Fred’s advice, as much as she doesn't like it, and gives FP some space. She gives him the occasional smile in the hallway, maybe asks him how his class was, but that’s it. She doesn’t ask him to hang out after school, doesn’t try to force a conversation out of him, hoping that he’ll go back to the FP he was, the FP she knows. 

“Miss Gabaldi is going to be the death of me.” Fred groans. “The amount of homework she assigns is insane, I don’t even have a life anymore.” 

“You poor thing.” Alice teases. 

“Yeah laugh now, you won’t be so smug when you have her.” 

“If I do I’m dropping her class.” 

“Wish I would have done that when I had the chance.” 

“You know I can help you out if you need it.” 

“I know, and I might just take you up on that.” He tells her. “Anyway, you want to grab Pop’s after school?” She doesn’t respond. “Alice?” He follows her line of sight and sees exactly what’s caught her eye and rendered her speechless; FP and Mitzy Beck walking down the hallway together, smiling and laughing with one another. 

“Oh hey, don’t worry about that, they have class together, probably just talking about an assignment or something.” Fred comes up with, trying to ease her mind. 

She nods, jaw clenching to help keep her emotions at bay. “Yeah… yeah, you’re probably right.” The two round a corner and Alice watches as Mitzy links her arm with FP’s, making Alice’s heart sink to her stomach. “I have to get to class.” 

“You still have a few minutes,” Fred points out. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine. Just don’t want to be late.” She flashes him a shiny smile, one he can see right through, especially when it’s added with the sadness in her eyes. 

🔹

She figured the Blue & Gold was a safe bet for a moment alone, after all, all meetings were after school or at lunch. So she had slipped inside the room and settled down at one of the desks, letting the first of many tears finally escape down her cheeks. 

She’s not sure how long she’s in there for but it feels like hours, which is why it catches her so off guard when the door swings open. She quickly wipes away her tears, trying to hide any trace of her wallowing.

Hal jumps slightly as soon as he notices her sitting there. “Oh sorry, I didn’t think anyone was in here.” 

“It’s fine,” Alice assures him, forcing out a smile. “I was just leaving, just needed a minute.” She makes her way towards the door but Hal catches her arm before she can leave. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” 

“You’ve been crying.” Hal notices, giving her a sympathetic look. “You want to talk about it? I’m a good listener.” 

“It’s pathetic, trust me you don’t want to hear it.” 

“Then why would I ask?” Her face softens a little. “If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine, but if you do, I’ve got a free period so I’m all ears.” 

She thinks about it for a moment. “I just… I feel like I’m losing my best friend.” She scoffs. “Gosh that sounds completely ridiculous to say out loud.”

“It doesn’t,” Hal assures her. “I’m assuming you’re talking about FP?” 

Her eyebrows raise at his words. “How did you know?” 

He smiles. “You two are practically attached at the hip, he was always waiting outside the door for you after we had a meeting for the paper, I haven’t seen you two together in a while. Kinda just put two and two together.” He perches himself on the edge of the desk, showing her he’s ready to listen to whatever she has to say. “What happened?” 

She rolls her eyes. “I wish I knew. He just got all weird on me. Fred says he’s just a little freaked out about the future, y’know, with his arm and football and all? But it just feels like so much more than that and I can’t figure it out.” She doesn’t want to think Fred is lying to her, but something just doesn’t seem right about it all. She’s always been the one person he could tell anything to, but now he’s shutting her out, and it feels like he’s slipping away. 

“I’m sure he’ll come around. He’s one of the best on the team, it’s understandable that he's a little worried he might not play again. Just give some time.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

Time doesn’t seem to be helping, in fact as the days go by, it just feels like he’s slipping further and further away from her. 

🔹 

All she wants to do is go home and lose herself in some movies. It’s been a long week, there’s nothing she wants than to just relax. 

The universe seems to have other ideas as she walks into her trailer and finds her mom curled up with someone on the couch. “Oh hey baby, is school over already?” 

Alice nods. “Two-thirty, every day.” 

“Jim, this is my daughter, Alice.” Her mom introduces. “Alice, this is Jim.” 

The raggedy man stands up, extending his hand to the teen. “It’s nice to meet you little lady.” 

Alice can’t exactly say the same is true for her but she puts on a smile nonetheless. “Likewise.” 

“You’re as beautiful as your mother.” 

Her stomach twists at his words and she rips her hand out of his grasp. “Thanks.” 

“You want to watch some TV with us?” Her mom asks. 

“Uh, no, it’s okay. Wouldn’t want to intrude. I was just dropping off my things and then going over to a friend’s house.” 

“Okay, we’ll make sure you’re home by curfew.” 

Alice’s expression turns puzzled but she nods nonetheless. Sometimes she wonders if her mom really does think she has a curfew or if she just says it to sound like a good mom. She’s sure it’s the latter. 

She rides her old bicycle to the Northside of town, her legs aching by the time she makes it to her destination. She just hopes Fred is home, and actually wanting company. 

She knocks softly on the door, greeted soon after by the smiling face of Virginia Andrews. “Oh Alice, how are you dear?” 

“Hi Mrs. Andrews, I’m good, thank you. How are you?” 

She loves Fred’s mom, she’s the ideal mother, one who loves unconditionally, bakes, irons your clothes before you head off to school. But she can’t help but feel a pant of sadness every time she takes to the woman, painfully reminded that her own mother has never and will never, be even half the mother that Mrs Andrews is. 

“I’m delightful! I’m assuming you’re here to see Fred?” 

“I am. Is he home?” She asks the question nervously, worried that he’s not around and she’ll have to find somewhere else to bide her time. 

“He sure is, come in.” She steps aside to let Alice in and she watches as she calls up the stairs for Fred. “I made some blueberry muffins this morning, would you like one?” 

“I’d love one,” Alice answers with a bright grin. “Thank you.” She follows Mrs Andrews into the kitchen and bites into the perfectly crafted muffin, just as Fred waltzes in. 

“Hey,” he greets. “What’s up?” 

“Wanted to see if you were up for some company?” 

“Yeah, always.” He assures her, sensing the insecurity in her voice. He gestures for her to follow him. 

“Thanks for the muffin Mrs. Andrews.” 

“You’re welcome, dear. There’s plenty more where that came from, you know where they are.” 

“You know sometimes I think you and FP only come over here for mom’s baked goods.” 

“Nah, it’s just a perk.” She tells him with a laugh. 

“Everything alright?” Fred asks, knowing immediately that something is up. 

“Yeah, mom just has a new flavour of the week and I’m not in the mood to be hit on by him all night.” 

“Your mom’s boyfriend hit on you?” 

She scoffs. “They all do. It’s disgusting.” Her face softens a little. “Sorry I just showed up, I didn’t know where to go.” 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m glad you came over.” 

“You are?” 

“Yeah, I rented Candyman from the video store but didn’t want to watch it alone.” 

“Ah, so you need me to protect you?” 

He smiles. “Exactly.” 

🔹 

FP was somehow still managing to keep up with his silent treatment, sure she's gotten a few words out of him, but nothing of substance. Nothing to satisfy the aching hole his absence has left in her life. 

She’s thrown herself into the Blue & Gold more, staying late at night to work on articles and finding herself bonding with her fellow members. Hal had quickly become a good friend of hers, something she’s grateful for. Sure she has Fred, but it’s hard to see him without bumping into FP too. 

After another night of hard work, she makes her way home, thankful that Riverdale high isn’t too far from home. She’s exhausted, eyes heavy from staring at a computer screen for the last several hours. She’s ready to climb into bed and sleep it off, only to find out that the door to her trailer is locked. She groans and reaches into her backpack, searching for a spare key, only to come up empty handed. Just her luck. 

She knocks sharply on the door, hoping mama is still around. She’s sure it’s no use, she's rarely home as it is, but still she tries her luck. She knocks for a solid few minutes before eventually giving up and finding solace on the rickety porch chair. She drapes her jacket over herself, wanting to keep warm as the night air grows cooler, and just as she closes her eyes, hoping to get some amount of sleep, she hears a door open and a familiar voice speak. “Locked out?” 

Her whole body stiffens at the sound of his voice and she scrambles to look over at him, staring in utter disbelief as FP stands on his front porch, looking over at her,  _ talking _ to her. She nods. “What’s new?” 

“Spare key, gone?” 

“Yeah, mama must’ve used it the other day and forgot to put it back.” 

He nods, hands stuffed in his pockets as he rocks back and forth on his heels. “You wanna stay at mine?” 

The offer catches her off guard. “Are you serious?” 

He nods again. “Beats sleeping on your front porch, especially with some of the creeps who walk around here.” 

“I don’t want to impose,” she tells him. “I’ll be fine.” 

“Alice, it’s cold and it’s dark. Just come stay over, dad’s out for the night so you can take my room and I’ll sleep in his.” 

She thinks about it for a moment before finally agreeing. “Okay. As long as you’re sure.” 

“Am I sure I want you to come stay with me rather than sleep on your porch?” He chuckles. ”Yeah I’m pretty sure.”

She walks over to his trailer and he lets her inside with an awkward smile. After weeks of radio silence between the two, this wasn’t exactly expected. 

“I’ll go get you something to wear to bed.” He offers. 

“Oh I’m good, I’ll just… y’know, sleep in my shirt.” 

“Right, right, okay.” He bumbles. “I was just doing some homework, let me just clean up a bit and then my room is all yours.” 

“I’m okay just sleeping on the couch.” Alice insists. 

“It’d be a lot more comfortable in my room, Al. It’s fine, it’ll only take a second.” She follows him to his room and watches as he clears the books off of his bed. “If you need anything, let me know.” He scratches the back of his neck nervously. “Or, uh, I guess you know where everything is so, help yourself to whatever.” 

He makes to leave the room but she catches his hand. “Wait, can you just… stay? For a few minutes?” 

“I don’t-“ 

“You don’t have to talk to me, it’s clear you still have a stick up your ass, I just haven’t been near you in weeks and I’ve missed you.” She tells him, her voice softening. “So please, just stay with me for a minute.” 

“It’s not that I have a stick up my ass, Al, it’s just… it’s complicated.” 

“Then explain it to me. Help me understand, let me help, whatever it is.” 

“I’m doing it  _ for _ you, Alice.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“Being away from me, is what’s best for you.” 

“How could it possibly be best for me if it involves losing you?” 

“I’m not good for you, Alice.” 

“Shouldn’t that be up to me to decide?” 

“I’m nothing but a deadbeat loser!” He yells. “I’m not destined for anything good or extraordinary in my life, I’m only going to drag you down, and you deserve so much more.” 

“Give yourself more credit, all you do is talk down about yourself, why can’t you see yourself through my eyes for once?” 

“Because you see me like I’m some kind of God.” He explains. “Every single time I fuck up or I do something stupid, you stay, you support me no matter what. You told me you’d follow me anywhere-” 

“What’s so wrong with that?” 

“Because I don’t want that!” 

“It’s my life, FP!” 

“And I’m not letting you screw it up.” 

She walks over to him, so close she can practically hear his heart beat. “If it weren’t for you I would have never joined the paper, I would probably still be keeping all my articles tucked away in a journal, never to see anyone’s else’s eyes. You were the one who encouraged me to do it, to take that step and try to make something of myself.” 

“Yeah and I also got you to join the Serpents with me and look where that got you.” 

“It was one time, FP. And I learned my lesson, that wasn’t on you.” 

“But-“ 

“No but’s,” she interrupts. “I don’t want to hear it.” 

“Alice…” he trails off, finding himself getting lost in her eyes. “I’m not any good.” 

“I don’t care.” She tells him firmly, taking his face in her hands when he tries to avoid her eyes. “I  _ don’t _ care.” She solidifies her statement by pressing her lips to his, kissing him softly. He melts into her, it’s been far too long since he had last kissed her or touched her. 

He manages to pull himself away after a long moment. “Alice, we shouldn’t.” 

She shakes her head, fingers tangling in his hair. “Please… just be with me tonight.” 

He nods, immediately diving back into her and pulling her closer, his hands gripping her hips tight. He kisses her deeply, feeling his heart ache at the feeling og his lips on hers again. He’s never felt such passion with anyone besides Alice, and he’s not sure he ever will. 

She presses herself closer to him, hands pulling his face closer down to hers. He slips his hands up her hips, bunching in the hem of her shirt. She lifts her arms just slightly, giving him the go ahead to pull it off. She divests him of his own shirt next, seeking the warmth of his skin against hers. She traces the hard outline of his abdomen with gentle fingertips, to the Serpent tattoo on his side that matches her own. His hands slide down her back, slipping into her pockets to grip her ass firmly in his palms, causing her to gasp into his mouth. He lifts her up then, her legs crossing tightly around his hips as he holds her so effortlessly. He walks them the short distance to his bed and lies her down on it, his body resting atop hers as their tongues fight for dominance. 

Her fingers link through his belt loops and pull his hips in to grind against her own. He goes along with her movements, every heavy breath and sigh that falls from her lips making him never want the night to end. He lips trail down to her throat, down to her collarbone, to her breasts, helping her shrug off the lace that encases them so they’re bare before his eyes. He worships them, worships her, wrapping his lips around one stiff peak and pinching the other with his thumb and index finger. Her back arches softly off the mattress at his touch, aching for more, which he’s more than happy to give. But something about this time feels different, and he wants to spend as much time as possible memorizing every inch of her. 

He glides his hands and mouth down her stomach, tugging the heavy fabric of her jeans down her long, beautiful legs. He presses a kiss to her hip bones, over the cotton covering her most intimate parts, and it makes her quiver. He pulls them down slowly, taking a moment to appreciate the intricate art on her thigh before he gets lost in her. 

There’s no lead up when he wraps his mouth around her clit, she just curls her fingers into his hair and holds on tight, feeling his tongue glide over every inch of her, letting her body succumb to the pure euphoria he’s inducing. His fingers find a home inside of her, curling just the way she likes, and her toes dig into his back with the movement, her thighs strung over his shoulders to give him room to please her. She tastes heavenly, like always, and he’s sure that if she was his last meal, that it would be the best way to go. Every moan, every whimper, every soft exhale of his name or tug of his hair, just makes him ache more. 

“FP,” She breathes out, the words sounding like a struggle as her back arches with the talents of his mouth. “I want you. I want to… gosh.” Her sentence fades into a praise like moan but he knows what she wants, and gosh if he doesn’t want it to. 

He kicks off his own pants and hovers himself over her, kissing her softly as he presses himself against her. He slides in a few inches, feeling Alice’s body welcome him in and wrap around him snugly. It’s like they’re two matching puzzle pieces with how well they fit together. 

She hooks her leg around his hip and he thankfully gets the hint, rolling onto his back to let her take over. It’s not often she does this, she’s told him before that she much prefers feeling his weight on top of her, but when she does, he’s always in complete awe. He leans up to kiss her, feeling her breasts press tightly against his chest as he does. She sinks back down onto him, and he falls back into the pillows. She pauses, the sheer size of him more intense from this position, and her nails dig just slightly into his chest. “God.” Slips from her lips in a throaty whisper. 

His hands find purchase on her hips as she moves, just letting her writhe expertly above him as he takes in everything. The way her caramel coloured curls fall cascade so beautifully over her shoulders, the way her the moonlight dances off her perfectly unblemished skin, the way her eyebrows furrow as she gets closer, the way her teeth bite into her bottom lip to keep from crying out with every roll of her hips. 

He knows the exact moment it happens, sees it build up, feels her quake around him. He holds her tighter, feeling himself throb into her as she falls apart. She’s a vision, so perfect, so angelic, and it pains him, because he knows that things will never be the same. “Fuck…  _ FP _ .” His name rolls off her lips in a whisper. 

Her legs are like jelly by the time it’s over and she wraps her arms around him tightly, letting him roll her onto her back so he can find his own release. Now it’s her turn to stare, to stroke his hair back as it falls into his eyes, to rock her hips along with his, to kiss along his jaw. She knows he’s close, can feel the way his thrusts get sloppier, and then he’s suddenly pulling out of her and groaning his release into a searing kiss. 

She’s the one to break it, letting his forehead rest against hers, as they lie there in silence, trying to catch their breath. He moves first, much to her dismay, and notices the mess he’s made. “Shit, sorry.” 

She notices too and accepts the towel he hands her. “It’s okay, dont worry about it.” 

He slips his boxers back on and tosses her his t-shirt. “I’ll let you be.” He tells her, planning to get up from the bed when she catches his hand.    
  
“Wait!” She says, much more panicked than she had intended. “Stay. Please?” 

“Al-” 

“I don’t care if this is going to make things more difficult for us, I don’t care if you still want to ignore me in the morning, I don’t care about any of it. I just want one more night where things are normal and okay again, where you’re my best friend and nothing else matters besides that.” She tells him, her voice catching in her throat. “So please, stay.” 

He nods and slides into bed beside her, pulling her close and breathing in her lavender scented shampoo. She hugs him tight, never wanting to leave this moment, never wanting him to leave her arms again.    
  
She wants to say something, before he falls asleep, before things inevitably go to shit again in the morning, but the only thought that comes to mind is that she loves him, and because that absolutely can’t be true and must just be the posit coital haze, she says nothing. Just rests her head on his chest and lets his heartbeat lull her to sleep. 

🔹 

“What do you say to Pop’s after school?” Alice suggests to Fred as the two gather their books for their next class. “I’m seriously craving a root beer float.” 

“You know I’d never say no to Pop’s.” 

“Maybe somehow we could convince FP to come with.” 

“You think he would?” 

“It’s worth a shot isn’t it? I mean we had a good night together, we talked. I think things might be okay again.” 

“I’ll ask him.” Fred offers. His gaze drifts down the hall, and he immediately stiffens when he lays eyes on FP and one of the school’s cheerleaders, his arm curled around her shoulder to keep her close. He panics, wanting to shield Alice from the sight. “Actually why don’t we just skip last period and go now?” He suggests urgently. 

“What? No.” Alice jerks her arm out of his grasp, away from his tugging motions. 

“Come on, Alice, who needs class, it’s going to be the same old thing as it always is, skipping can’t hurt.”    
  
“You never want to skip, what the hell is going on with you?” 

“Hey guys,” FP’s deep voice rumbles behind her. She smiles to herself, excited that finally she has him back, that he’s finally talking to her of his own accord. That is, until she whirls around and lays eyes on him,  _ and  _ the bottle blonde next to him. “This is Rachel.” 

“Hi!” The girl greets in a sugary sweet voice. 

“Hi, I’m Fred,” the lanky teen greets, putting on a smile so he doesn’t come off rude to the girl. “Nice to meet you.” 

“You as well.” She turns her attention to Alice, who is staring at FP with contempt and pure betrayal. “And you are?” 

Alice scoffs and pushes through the couple. “Late for class.” 

The girl gapes and looks up at FP. “Did I say something wrong?” 

“She’s just having a bad day is all,” Fred answers, trying to catch up to Alice. “It was nice meeting you though!” 

🔹 

She didn’t make it to class after that, so angry with FP that she needed to just get away, that she didn’t even want to be in the same building as him. How could he do that to her? Make her feel like things were good between them again only to flaunt some new bimbo in front of her, and he even had the audacity to introduce her, as if this was a perfectly normal thing. She wanted to smack him, wanted to scream at him, wanted to kiss the smile off of his lips because how dare he be happy when she’s miserable. But instead, she held her head high and walked away. 

Of course there was still the temptation to make him hurt, after all, she knew where his spare key was, if she wanted to she could go and ransack his room, ruin his night. But she doesn’t, instead she flops down on the couch and wallows in her anger. 

It’s a few hours after she leaves that she hears someone pounding on her front door. As stupid as it is, a part of her wonders if it’s FP, coming to apologize. But then Fred’s voice rings through the door. “Alice, open up. I know you’re in there.” 

“Go away, Fred.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

  
  
“Well then hope you don’t mind the cold because I'm not opening the door, you can sit out there all you want.” 

“Fine by me, I don’t have anything to do for the rest of the night.” 

She waits for a moment, and then tip toes over to the window, peeking out to see Fred sitting against her front door, looking perfectly content. She rolls her eyes. “You’re really gonna sit out here all night?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“You’re so annoying.” She storms over to the door and yanks it open, causing Fred to fall backwards. “Get in here before you get frostbite or something.” 

“It’s not that cold out.” She narrows her eyes at him and he raises his hands in defence. “I was going to ask how you’re feeling but I think I can figure it out on my own.” 

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“It’s okay not to be.”    
  
“Why should I care what he does. Clearly I don’t mean anything to him, clearly the other night, us… it was just a way for him to get his dick wet. That’s all I’m good for.” 

  
“You know that’s not true, Alice.” 

“No?” She purses her lips. “He knows I was desperate for him to talk to me again, so he invies me over, makes me feel like we’re getting somewhere and of course, I stupidly fall into bed with him. I’m an easy lay, especially for him. Guess he figured that out.” She scoffs. “And then has the audacity to start sticking it to some cheerleader and introduce her to me? As if that’s going to last longer than a week. What an asshole.” 

“He is an asshole.” Fred agrees. “What he did was an asshole move.” 

“How cliché is it? The football player and the cheerleader, God.” She sticks her nose up at the thought. “We used to make fun of people like that and now look at him. What a pig.” Her voice trembles and Fred steps closer, sensing her breakdown on it’s way. She’s been bottling up everything, and he knows it was only a matter of time before the dam broke. “You think after seventeen years you know somebody, that they would never hurt you, but nope. You can’t trust anyone in this world.” 

Her face crumples as she finally meets Fred’s concerned eyes. “I’ve lost him, haven’t I?” He envelopes her in his arms, holding her tight as she cries into his shoulder. “What did I do?” 

“Nothing, you didn’t do anything.” 

  
“Why did he push me away then? Why am I never good enough?”    
  
“You’re so good, Alice. He’s just… he’s confused. He thinks he’s doing what’s best for you.”    
  


She pushes away from him. “That’s bullshit!”    
  
“Hey, I’m not saying it isn’t, I’m just telling what he’s thinking.” 

“How could being apart from him possibly be what’s best for me. He’s the one steady thing in my life besides you, he’s always been there, he’s always been my person. All of a sudden he thinks it’s best if he just leaves me?” 

“He could still come around.”    
  
“Please.” She scoffs. 

“You don’t know that he won’t.” 

“And you don’t know that he will! It’s easy for you to stay so positive, you’re not the one he shut out.” 

He frowns, he hadn’t thought of it that way. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” 

She shrugs and sits down on the couch. “It’s not your fault.” She pats the spot next to her, gesturing for him to sit. She snuggles up close to his side as soon as he sits down, seeking the comfort of her friend. “Fred?” She whispers, breaking the silence between them. “Do you really think he’ll come around?” 

He sighs. “I hope so. I really, really, hope so.” 

🔹 

“This week’s issue is shaping up to be one of the best.” Hal announces as he reads over the final product. “You did great work this week, your articles just keep getting better and better.”    
  
“Well I appreciate you giving me so many great opportunities.” 

Hal chuckles. “I’m glad you don’t mind because sometimes I think I’m overworking you.” 

“Not at all, it makes me feel special.”    
  
The two share a laugh as Hal turns off the computer, the paper’s will be printed in the morning but for now it’s time to go home and relax after a day of hard work. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Bright and early.” She confirms with a smile. Hal returns it and is about to leave the office when she stops him. “Wait!” 

He turns back around and raises an eyebrow at her, and suddenly she wishes she just hadn’t said anything, just let him leave. “Is everything alright?” 

“I um… I was just going to see if you maybe wanted to grab a milkshake at Pop’s with me?” She asks him nervously. “If you’re not doing anything.” 

He smiles brightly. “I’d love to. Grab your jacket.”    
  
And okay sure, maybe it’s a low move, and maybe it’s a little mean, but maybe just maybe, if FP sees she and Hal together he’ll realize how stupid he was, that he’ll start talking to her again, and if that happens, then it was worth it. 

🔹 

She holds Hal’s arm like a damn trophy whenever they’re together, a little thrill running through her that she is the one who won his heart, albeit unintentionally, that FP could see them together at any moment. The jealous stares she gets from the other girls who had crushed on him for years, never fail to make her chuckle. Though the one stare she had expected, the one stare she had cared about, she never saw. 

It keeps her up at night, not knowing if he cares if she’s with someone new or not. Maybe whatever they had, or could have had, was just all in her head, maybe he never felt like that for her, and that’s what ultimately broke their friendship apart. She’d go back and change it if she could, if that was the reason, if it meant she could have him back, have her best friend and confidant back, she’d do anything. 

It’s not like Hal is bad, he’s kind and sweet, and he surprises her with flowers in her locker. He kisses her featherlight, and his hands never fall below her hips. He encourages her and tells her she’s brilliant and beautiful. But it’s not the same.    
  
She craves the way FP’s lips felt so rough against her own, how he would grab her ass firmly in his hands as their tongues fought with one another. How he looked more excited than her every time she showed him something new that she had written, how he could tell her with just a single glance that she looked breathtaking. She misses  _ him _ . 

🔹 

FP stares across the courtyard at Alice and Hal, the former of whom, smiling so beautifully. He’s sure Hal doesn’t appreciate it, being the person Alice smiles at like that, He probably doesn’t appreciate a lot about Alice. 

“You want me to get you a camera?” Fred asks, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“What?” 

“You’ve been staring at them since they sat down, thought you might want to take a picture so you can do it a little more discreetly.” 

“I haven’t been staring.” 

“I’m pretty sure a fly flew into your mouth at some point,” Fred jokes. “It’s a little creepy.” 

“I just don’t understand, what does she see in him?” 

“Someone who doesn’t completely shut her out.” FP elbows him in the side at the comment. “Ow!” 

“Don’t be an ass, I’m serious.” 

“So am I!” Fred insists.

“It was for her own good.” 

“Yeah you keep saying that but don’t go complaining about her being with someone new when you could have had her.” 

He turns his gaze back to the couple again, suddenly feeling a wave of sadness rush over him. It’s his fault that Alice is staring so googly eyed at the blonde haired boy. He’s the one who pushed her to join the paper, he’s the one who pushed her away, he pushed her straight into Hal’s arms.    
  
Part of him wants to walk over there, take her into his arms, and kiss her with every fiber of his being. But then he notices the smile on her face again, sees her hand clasped with Hal’s, and thinks to himself that maybe this is for the best. He knows the Cooper’s are one of the richest and most successful families in town. Hal can give her the life she deserves, the life FP can’t. He’s never been and will never be good enough for her. So, even though it hurts him, he looks away, missing how the girl he aches for stares his way, thinking the exact opposite. 

🔹 

  
  


They sleep together the week before homecoming. It wasn’t exactly planned, it was more a heat of the moment decision. A harmless make-out that led to wandering hands, shed clothing and her on top of him in his ridiculously expensive bed. They had plannedto wait until after the Homecoming dance, when Hal would whisk her away to the Five Seasons and they’d make love above the pretty lights of the sleepy town. Maybe it was cheesy, and yeah maybe it was a little silly considering neither of them were virgins; After all, isn’t that the seminal move after a major school dance? For two teens in love to sneak away to a hotel room and take that big step? Either way, the idea was sweet, and it made Alice feel special that Hal wanted to do something so grand. And perhaps it was a good thing that it happened before the dance, because it was something Alice could use to her advantage when her world came crashing down around her just a few short days later. 

She’s late, and she’s never late. Sure, maybe a day or two, but as she looks at the calendar she notices her period was supposed to arrive almost two weeks ago, and it’s yet to make an appearance. Her breasts ache too, something she noticed when Hal had been fondling them, though at the time she had just reduced it to him not knowing what she liked just yet. But now? She has a bad feeling she knows exactly what it means. 

She walks shakily to the bathroom, hoping that mama still has some tests on hand. Alice can remember the few times her mama had had a pregnancy scare, she was just as nervous as her. She finds a box under the sink, towards the back and pulls one out, reading over the instructions to fully understand what she’s doing. Not that it’s exactly rocket science, she just has to pee on the damned thing and wait for a result, but it bides her time, gives her an extra minute or so before her life is potentially changed forever. 

She walks out into the kitchen after washing her hands and sets a timer, hoisting herself up on the counter as she waits for the stick to reveal her fate. She’s pretty positive, she knows what it’ll say, and she knows for a fact that it’s about to make everything so much more complicated, because she knows exactly who’s baby it is. She crosses her fingers that it’s not what she expects, there’s no way she could give a baby the life he or she deserves, and neither could FP. The baby would be destined to a childhood like their own. But as she thinks about it, maybe it wouldn’t be the same. Unlike both of their own childhood’s, they would both be there all of the time, they would love unconditionally, sure they wouldn’t be able to provide the fanciest clothes or the best toys, but-

Her thoughts are interrupted as the timer goes off and she scrambles to grab the test, taking a deep breath before flipping it over in her hand. Her head goes floaty immediately, ears feeling hot, and suddenly feeling a wave of nausea crash over her, because there it is, plain as day,  _ two little pink lines _ . 

🔹 

_ Pregnant.  _

__

The word sounds so harsh now that it’s true about her. It’s the only thought in her head as she walks down the school hallways, in search of FP. She doesn’t really want to tell him. After weeks of radio silence it’s going to sound like a pathetic plight to get him back. But he deserves to know that she’s carrying his child, so she bites back her insecurities and hunts him down.    
  
And as luck would have it she finds him canoodling with another cheerleader up against her locker, the two practically swallowing each other’s tongues. She’s about to walk over, pull him aside and break the news. But then he pulls away from the girl, smiles at her so dopily, and Alice realizes she can’t tell him. Not yet anyway, not when he looks so happy. 

Instead she goes home and parks herself on the couch, the stick that seals her fate in hand, and she’s staring at it through heavy tears. 

Of course that’s when mama would come home. 

As her world is crumbling and the last person she wants to tell is waltzing in the door, Alice wonders if this is some cruel trick of fate. If this is the universe playing a joke on her, turning her into her mother, the person she vowed to never be anything like. 

Her mom freezes as she turns into the living room, immediately noticing the test in her daughter’s hands. She drops her purse on the floor with a sigh. “What’s it say?”    
  


Alice looks up at her and scoffs, her red and puffy eyes all the answer her mother should need. “Well I’m not sitting here crying about a negative, so what do you think?” 

“Is it Cooper’s?” Alice stays quiet and her mom laughs at the pure irony of it all as she joins Alice on the couch. “I take that as a no.” 

Alice just nods, hugging her knees close to her chest. “Guess I’m living up to everyone’s expectations. Just another Southside tramp with a bastard baby on her hip.” 

Her mama thinks for a moment before shrugging. “Doesn’t  _ have  _ to be that way.” Alice stares at her. “Have you and Cooper had sex?” Alice’s mouth falls open, but Caroline is quick to interject. “Oh get over it, you’re already knocked up, don’t try to play the innocent virgin card now. Yes or no?” 

“Yes.” 

  
“Well there you go. Tell Coop it’s his, he’s loaded, he can take care of the both of you.” 

“I can’t do that! Do you not see how wrong that is?” 

“Fine, have it your way. Go tell the father, whoever it may be, and you two can try and scrounge up the money to feed the thing, or you can tell Cooper Moneybags it’s his and actually make something of yourself.” And with that Caroline leaves the room, leaving her words to echo in Alice’s mind. 

🔹 

“You look beautiful.” Hal tells her as the two stand for pictures in the Cooper’s living room. She feels like a Stepford, standing there next to her perfect boyfriend, wearing a baby blue dress that’s skirt makes her feel like a cupcake. It’d be the perfect night, if it weren’t for the secret growing in her belly making her dress feel too tight, and her feet feel too big. It’s going to be a long night, this she knows for sure. 

She sways slowly with Hal at the dance, fingers linked behind his neck as his hands hold her hips. She wants to hurl, not because morning sickness has decided to make an appearance at night, but because she knows she has to tell him, or FP, one of them. “I called the hotel earlier, everything is set up for us whenever we leave. Even managed to swing a bottle of champagne and some chocolate covered strawberries. So you just say the word and we’ll be on our way.” She smiles at him, trying to hide the pure fear behind her eyes, and instead leaning closer to him, holding onto him tighter. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, just a little hot is all.” 

“Well let’s go get some air, it is a little bit stuffy in here.” He takes her hand in his and leads her out the doors of the gym, the cold air pricking her heated skin. She begins to pace back and forth, her feet aching inside her heels, and her chest feeling constricted with how tight her dress has become since she last tried it on. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

She doesn’t answer, just peeks inside the gymnasium and spies FP flirting with a girl by the stage. “I need to tell you something.” She decides on a whim. 

“Anything.” 

“You’re going to hate me.” 

“I could never hate you, Alice.” 

“It’s really bad.” She tells him through teary eyes. 

“Whatever it is, we can handle it.” 

She takes a moment to find her words and then just drops it on him, no point in trying to soften the blow, it’s going to sting no matter what. “I’m pregnant.” She sees him visibly stiffen at her confession and he goes silent. “Hal?” Nothing. “Hal please say something.” 

“I’m thinking.” He tells her coldly, and now he’s the one pacing. “My parents know a doctor, we can get this taken care of.” 

‘Get it taken-” She pauses as his words sink in. “Wait, you want me to have an abortion?” 

“Well I don’t presume we’re going to keep it. We’re still so young.” 

“That doesn’t mean I want to have an abortion, Hal.”    
  
“You can’t honestly tell me you think you can raise a baby. Alice, what would people think?” 

“I don’t care what people think. I don’t want  _ that _ .” 

“It’s my life too, Alice, don’t I get some kind of say in this?” 

She bites back her words, tempted to tell him that no, he doesn’t get a say, because it’s not his. Instead she tries a different approach, vaguely registering one of the teachers speaking into a microphone. “Of course you do, but I get a say too. We have other options.”    
  
“No self-respecting school will accept us into their programs if we do what you’re suggesting.” 

“You don’t know that!” 

“It’s going to be hard enough for you to get into a school with a criminal record, you really think this is going to boost your chances?” He yells, his words hard and mean. 

Her jaw clenches. “How dare you.” 

“Well, I’m not wrong!” 

“You know what? You’re just-” 

_ “And the winners of Homecoming king and queen are… Hal Cooper and Alice Smith!”  _

The announcement catches them both off guard. 

_ “Alice, Hal, are you two here?”  _

Hal sighs and takes her hand, dragging her into the gym and up onto stage to collect their crowns. Alice stares out into the crowd of her peers, the bright fluorescent lights of the stage shining into her eyes. She looks away from them only to lay eyes on Fred and FP, the latter of whom looks white as a sheet. But just as he begins to mouth something, Hal is taking her hand again and leading her to the dance floor for their courtship dance. 

He holds her tight, his grip on her hand nearly painful as he whispers in her ear. “We’re leaving after this, we’re going to figure something out.” 

Now is her only chance to back out, to tell him the truth and go tell FP. But instead, she nods, and lays her head on his shoulder as she watches FP and Fred prepare their set. 

🔹 

“Are you going to tell me where you’re going?” Fred asks after Alice drops the bombshell on him that she’s leaving town for a while. She hadn’t told him why, just said she needed to leave. She probably wouldn’t have even told him that much, had he not seen her clearing out her locker. 

“Nope.” She answers, sticking some more books into her bag. 

“How come?” 

“It’s a secret.” 

“Secret’s are meant to be told to your best friends.” 

She chuckles. “I don’t think that’s how it works.” 

“It’s how it works in my mind.” His face softens. “I’m worried about you.” 

“You don’t have to worry about me, it’s not anything bad.” She promises. 

“Then how come you can’t tell me?” 

“Because it’s complicated, okay? Just drop it.”

He sighs, resting back against the locker behind him. “Will I at least be able to talk to you?” 

“I don’t think so. I don’t want to spend a lot of money on long distance calling.” It’s a lie but it’s a simple one and one that Fred seems to buy. 

“Well how about writing? Can I write you letters?” 

She thinks for a moment. “If you want to, you can. Just bring them to mama, she can send them for you.” 

“Why don’t you just give me the address to send them to myself?” He suggests, not seeing the harm. 

She smiles a little and rolls her eyes. “Because then you'd figure out where I am.” 

“And what’s so bad about that? Seriously, it sounds like you’re going off to a cult or something.” 

“Nothing like that, I promise.” She swings her bag over her shoulder and is about to make her way down the hall when Fred grabs her wrist. 

“Wait! Alice if you don’t want to go wherever it is you’re going just say the word. I’ll hide you at my place.” 

Her eyes well up, the tears she had been trying so hard to keep at bay, coming to a head. “I have no choice.” She tells him sadly. “Can you promise me something though?” 

“Anything.” 

“Will you take care of FP? Make sure he’s okay?” 

“Yeah, Alice. Of course.” 

“And take care of yourself too, I have a feeling I’ll be in need of a burger from Pop’s when I get home and you’re gonna be my date.” 

He smiles. “That’s fine by me.” He opens his arms and pulls her into a tight hug, not wanting to let her go. “I’m gonna miss you.” 

“Don’t be so morbid Fred, I’ll be back before you know it.” She hugs him back nonetheless. “I’ll miss you too.” 

🔹

She hadn’t slept much the night before, too panicked that she’s made a bad choice, that she shouldn’t be going to the Sisters. But she also knows it’s probably the best choice, the Sister’s arranged a closed adoption so her baby will have the best shot at a good life, a better life than she can give him. 

She has her suitcases stacked neatly beside her, anxiously awaiting Hal’s arrival. She just wants to get away, before she can let her thoughts get the best of her. 

She vaguely registers the sound of a door opening but doesn’t think much of it, just continues drawing shapes in the dirt with a stick she found. 

“Alice?” His voice makes her blood run cold. “What are you doing?” 

“Oh, just waiting for someone.” She answers vaguely. 

“Hal.” He answers for her, knowing too well. He walks down his front steps and over to her, leaning against the railing. “You guys going on a trip?” 

“Something like that.” 

His eyebrows furrow. “You don’t have to not talk about him just because I’m around. I can deal with it.” 

“It’s not that.” She tells him honestly. “It’s just complicated.” 

“Complicated how?” 

She sighs. “I can’t tell you.” 

“I’m a good secret keeper.” He jokes, joining her on the step. 

She laughs. “You sound like Fred. He was trying to her answers out of me too.” 

“I take it he didn’t get anywhere?” 

“Not even a little bit.” 

He smiles and nudges her shoulder with his own. “How are you? Actually, nevermind, you’re getting a free vacation, sounds like you’re doing good.” 

“I wouldn’t exactly call it a vacation.” She divulges. “But yeah, I guess I’m good.” 

“You guess?” 

“Like I said, complicated.” 

“Is Cooper kidnapping you or something, Al?” 

“No he’s not kidnapping me.” 

“Then where is he taking you?” He urges. “Because I heard you two fighting at Homecoming and I’m worried.” 

She stiffens at his words. “You heard us?” 

He nods. “Sounded like a nasty fight.” 

“You mean you didn’t hear what we were fighting about?” 

He thinks for a moment and then shakes his head. “No, was just about to come out and check on you guys but then they announced you two as king and queen, kinda did it for me.” He tells her. “Oh and congrats by the way.” 

She smiles. “Thanks.” 

They sit in silence for a moment, the tension thigh between the two of them, before FP finally speaks again. “When are you coming back?” 

She scoffs. “Your guess is as good as mine.” 

He looks at her with pure confusion on his face. “You’re letting him take you on trip and you don’t even know when you’re coming back?” 

“He’s not coming with me.” She admits. “It’s a solo trip, he and his parents… they just arranged it.” 

“I don’t like this.”

“You don’t have to like it, FP. It’s happening.” 

“You won’t tell me where you’re going, you don’t know when you’re coming back. Am I supposed to just say go ahead, have a good trip? Alice this is shady as hell!” 

“I told Fred he can write to me, told him to just drop letters off to mama and she can send them. You can do the same.” 

“I don’t want to send you letters, Alice! I want to know that you’re safe, that the Cooper’s aren’t trying to kill you or something.” 

“They’re not trying to kill me FP, do you realize how insane you sound?” 

“Well how the hell am I supposed to know? One day you’re all goo goo for Cooper, the next he’s sending you off to God knows where for God knows how long.” 

“So what?” Alice hisses. “You lost any right to have a say in my life when you pushed me away.” 

“That’s not fair, Alice.” 

She rolls her eyes at that, letting out a defeated laugh. “I don’t care what you think is fair.” 

“Please, just talk to me, tell me what’s going on. You can trust me.” 

She glares at him, in utter disbelief that he would even say that. “Trust you? I don’t even know who you are anymore.” 

Her words hurt and it feels like he’s been punched in the gut. “Al-“ The sound of gravel crunching catches their attention and they both look up to see Hal’s car coming down the street.

She blinks away the tears in her eyes, her baby blue eyes clouded with so many undid words and unimaginable pain. “I can’t do this right now, FP. I can barely look at you without wanting to scream or cry. Please, don’t make this any harder than it already is.” 

She picks up her luggage as Hal’s car parks in front of her trailer, tires spinning on the dusty gravel. He hops out of the driver’s side and scurries over to take some of the bag’s from her, nostrils flaring just slightly and avoiding eye contact with the girl. It all just serves to make FP feel more uneasy about the situation. 

“Do you have everything you need?” Hal grumbles. Alice just nods, her stomach twisting. “Let’s go.” He ushers her into the passenger seat and as soon as she’s inside, something in FP snaps. 

“Alice, wait!” He yells, bolting over to the passenger door. “Don’t go. Please stay, whatever is going on, I can help you. I’ll take care of you. Please just-“ 

Hal pushes him away with a force neither of them had expected. “Back off.” He growls. 

“You sick fuck, where are you taking her?” FP barks, earning nothing but silence from the blonde haired boy. “Answer me dammit! Or so help me-” 

“What? You’ll pound me? Throw me to the ground? Whatever you do it isn’t going to change anything, she’s made up her mind.” 

FP’s fist clenched as he steps towards Hal, wanting nothing more than to bruise his pretty boy face. “She doesn’t know what she wants!” 

Hal shoves him away again and storms around to the drivers side. “She’s a big girl, Forsythe, she can take care of herself.” 

FP’s fists clench tighter, so much so he’s sure his palms are bruised from the force. The car starts up with a purr of the engine and he stares through the window at Alice. “Come on, Al, don’t go. Whatever’s going on, I can help, I’ll be there for you.” His words are accompanied by his fists banging on the window, and he watches as Alice’s lip trembles, like she’s trying her hardest to keep her emotions at bay, as Hal peels out of the trailer park, leaving FP to fall to his knees in their dust. 

🔹

He doesn’t hear from her again, only getting vague updates from Fred, because that’s all she gave him. It affects him more than he cared to admit, not knowing where she is, if she was really okay, when she was coming back. 

And the fact that Hal found so much pleasure in teasing FP about her whereabouts, did nothing to help. In fact, it only served to frustrate him more, and inevitably fall into a life he swore he would never have.

He started skipping classes and then school altogether, skipping practices and games because having to see Hal’s smug ass smile would only make him want to beat the ever loving shit out of the boy. He becomes more entangled with the Serpents, doing shady business deals behind closed doors, swiping items from shelves, running drugs across town. 

It’s all of those and the fact that he threatens Hal with his fists, that gets him kicked off the team, effectively ruining any slight chance left of getting a scholarship and becoming a man worthy of Alice’s time and heart. 

🔹

Life isn’t much better for her either. Hal and his family had described the Sisters of Quiet Mercy as a sanctuary for troubled youth, a place where she could relax and find peace until the baby came. But as the days went on it felt more and more like a prison, every room icy cold due to the stone walls and flooring and just the atmosphere in general. 

And then there was the baby, growing like a weed, making her look like she’s hiding a basketball until her blouses. Every kick or slight movement brought a tear to her eye, half her and half FP, yet he doesn’t even know of its existence. It keeps her up at night, the pure guilt she feels, and she wonders sometimes if she could run away, run back to the Southside and into FP’s arms. If he really would take care of her and in turn their baby, like he had promised when he was trying to make her stay. She knows he would. Knows that no one has ever shown her such genuine love and protection like FP has, and never will. 

She talks to it every day, telling he or she stories of FP, of the adventures they shared. She wonders if it’ll have his hair colour or his eyes, they were always her favourite part of him, that and his adorably crooked smile. 

She had grown attached to the little life growing inside of her, so much so that when her water breaks in the middle of the night, she doesn't want to tell, doesn’t want to lose her only companion in this prison like compound. 

But for the sake of her baby, of  _ their  _ baby, she alerts one of the Sisters, and thus endures hours upon hours of excruciating labour pains. It seems as though her little one is just as apprehensive to leave her as she is. 

Charles Smith comes screaming into her life 14 hours later, a tiny little thing, with a full head of dark hair and chubbiest cheeks. He wails loudly, his lungs clearly healthy as can be, and he only stops crying when he’s placed on Alice’s chest. 

She cries silently, snuggling her son close and never wanting to let go. He’s perfect, everything she could ever dream of, which is why it kills her when one of the Sisters comes to take him away. 

Alice refuses, insisting she’s changed her mind. She can’t give him up, not now, not when he’s here in her arms, staring up at her with eyes so reminiscent of the boy she once knew and loved. 

But then she remembers where she’d be going back to, what kind of life she’d be subjecting this perfect angel to. And so, with tears streaming steadily down her cheeks she lets the Sister take him out of her arms.

Feeling so cold, so empty and absolutely destroyed, like a piece of her soul had been taken away. 

He cries loudly as soon as he’s out of her arms, away from her embrace and loving aura, and he doesn’t stop crying. It comes from deep within his chest, sounding like a banshee’s screams, and it makes Alice feel feral. She tries to make it down the hall, to take him back, keep him in her arms forever, but collapses from pure exhaustion. His cries echo through the cold hallway, feeling like they’re being played directly into her ear. It sends her into a panic, into hysterics, to the point where she’s hyperventilating through her tears and has to be held by multiple Sisters. 

She’s sedated shortly after. 

She’s sedated the next day too and the day after. Every time she wakes up she’s immediately reminded of her son’s cries, and it sends her spiralling. 

Eventually she just stops feeling altogether. Her tears never make it out, she just barricades them behind the wall she’s put up. It’s easier that way. To just not feel it, to not think about it, to not look at the small bump she still has and feel so achingly empty. 

She doesn’t even remember Hal coming to get her, just remembers suddenly being home in her bed, her mama nowhere to be found. At least some things haven’t changed, even when it feels like everything is so different. 

🔹

Hal had insisted she didn’t need to go back to school just yet, that she could still take some time off if she wanted. But she had just waved him off, it was either go back to school and face people’s questions or stay home and let her mind replay every single second of her time at the Sisters. It was an easy choice, really. 

She walks through the halls with head held high, to casual onlookers, or people that don’t know her all that well, they wouldn’t notice anything different. But there was so much. 

Her hips were wider, stomach softer, her skin still glowing, and her eyes red and puffy from the lack of sleep she had been getting. No amount of makeup could hide the scars on her soul, and she’s sure that nothing would ever heal those wounds. 

She’s content to just go through classes as normal, pretend like everything is normal, try her best to slip back into her old life, but that proves to be harder than she had intended when Fred Andrews spots her. 

“Alice?” He calls, not sure if it’s really her or if his eyes are just deceiving him. “Alice?” 

She whirls around as he makes his way over to her and smiles at him. “Hey.” 

“Oh my God, it is you.” He pulls her into a hug almost instantly and she melts into his body, breathing him in. “I’ve missed the hell out of you. Why didn’t you tell me you were back?” 

“Sorry, it’s just been a rough few days, that’s all.” 

“Is everything okay? Are you okay?” She watches him scan her appearance and even though he’ll never say it out loud, she knows he can tell that something is different about her. 

“I’m fine. Just tired is all. It was a long travel home.” 

“Ah jetlag?” 

“Yeah… something like that.” She forces out a smile. “So how are you? What have you been up to since I’ve been gone?” 

“Well I’m a hell of a lot better now that you’re home. And honestly? Not a whole lot, just been working at dad’s construction site, keeping up with the football team and whatnot. Y’know, same old same old.” 

“Sounds riveting.” She teases. “How’s FP?” His face sinks instantly, and her stomach twists. “What?” 

“Didn't you hear?” 

She raises an eyebrow at him. “Hear what?” 

“Alice, he’s gone.” He tells her softly, breaking the news as gently as possible. 

“Gone? Gone how? Like dead in a ditch somewhere or-“ She’s sure her voice comes out shaky, panicked, but she can barely hear it, not with the way her ears are ringing. 

“No, no, nothing like that. He’s okay, as far as I know. He just… he dropped out.” 

Her eyes widen slightly. “He what? Is he insane? Why would he do that?” 

“After you left, he just, I don’t know, he changed. He was different. He stopped coming to practice, he stopped coming to school. They kicked him off the team, and I think that was kind of his breaking point.” 

“Why did they kick him off the team?” 

“He wouldn’t tell me.” Fred tells her sadly. 

“So where is he? Is he at his place? Can I see him? Try and talk some sense into him?” 

Fred’s eyes drift down to his feet, wanting to avoid the saddened look on her face. He shakes his head. “After he got kicked from the team, he packed up all of his things and enlisted.” 

Her mouth falls open. “Enlisted? You mean, he went into the army?” 

“I’m afraid so.” 

“Did you try and talk him out of it?”

“Of course I did, but you know him, he didn’t listen. He didn’t want to hear it.” Fred sets his hands on her shoulders, trying to keep her steady as he notices her swaying. “You okay?” 

“When did he leave?” 

Fred frowns, knowing the answer is going to hurt her more. “Just a few weeks ago.” 

Her eyes well up in tears, ones that she refuses to let fall, because she knows if she starts, she’ll never stop. “Oh. Well, as long as he’s safe.” 

“Alice-“ 

“I’m alright!” She assures him with a smile that he doesn’t buy. “I just need to get to class.” 

🔹 

His trailer is dark, not a single light on, not a trace of movement inside. He’s really gone. He’s gone, and she didn’t even get to say goodbye to him. 

She stares out her bedroom window, at the ground where pebbles upon pebbles lay, from countless night where he tossed them at her window so he could sneak inside. 

She always hated when he did that. It always startled her. But oh what she wouldn’t give for him to do it one more time. To wake up to the incessant tapping of the stones on the glass and look out to see him standing out there, smiling up at her with a goofy grin, just one more time. 

But she knows that it won’t come true, she’ll wake up in the morning and the stones will still be there but FP won’t be. She just hopes that wherever he ends up, he’s safe and he’s happy, and that maybe, just maybe if their paths cross once more, they can try again. 

🔹

Elsewhere, FP lies in a severely uncomfortable bed, his mind refusing to turn off, sleep feeling far off, and a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. He smiles as he reads her words, looks at the dark spots where she had scribbled out words or sentences she didn’t like. He had kept it ever since the night she showed him her writing, and he never through it away. He likes reading it when he can’t sleep, or when he can’t stop thinking about her, it soothes him in a way. Reminds him of her talent, how she’s destined for greatness and that there’s not a doubt in his mind she’ll do everything she could ever dream of. 

So while he misses her, and while he regrets how things played out, he lets her writing be a sense of peace for him. Giving him hope that someday, somewhere, the girl he’s loved for as long as he can remember, will be successful, and acclaimed. 

But above all, he hopes that she’s happy. Genuinely, undeniably happy. And that whoever the lucky man is that wins her heart, loves her with every fiber of his being, and gives her room to shine. That he never fails to appreciate the way her baby blue eyes sparkle when she smiles.

Oh baby blue… 

🔹


End file.
